


Strange Training

by gatekat, KarlWolfemann



Series: Power Games [8]
Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Furry, Kinks, M/M, Masochism, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlWolfemann/pseuds/KarlWolfemann
Summary: As Jake's life progresses, Ulysses Feral makes a stunning offer to him and Chance, and Dark Kat's current plot is almost at maturity.





	

Shadows and whispers, the play of light and dark, sound and silence in her small cell made it nearly impossible for Grace to relax enough to meditate, much less sleep. Three days into her imprisonment, it was starting to make it difficult to remember how to think.

She needed to rest. It was something her captors had no intention of letting her have.

This was one of the very few times she was grateful beyond words to be female. At least all they were doing was sleep-deprivation and simple questioning. A male ... they probably wouldn't even bother with trying to extract information from him before turning him into a plaything for their sadistic games.

She shuddered, remembering some of the 'toys' she'd seen during her time here. Males, broken to the point where they didn't even have the spirit to _want_ to fight back anymore. Treveris was a nightmare she'd have been glad to leave behind.

She just didn't think she was going to get the chance anymore. She closed her eyes, hoping to get some rest for a moment, just in time for the room to flare with light and a siren to resound deafeningly through the room, jarring her back awake. She flattened her ears irritably. Eventually they were going to start more than just keeping her awake... the question was whether or not they'd just kill her when they were finally finished.

When things stilled she sank back into snatching a few moments of rest. This was going to be one of the longest weeks of her life that didn't involve torture.

Her ear flicked at a noise that was different. Blasters, shouting, curt orders in a language she hadn't heard in almost two years, from a tom no less.

Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes snapped open.

Katian.

Could a rescue be coming for her? Or was somebody trying to escape ... that would be almost as good. Anything that might get her out of here....

Not that escaped slaves around here were likely to worry too much about a Lioness, even one who was imprisoned here ... but it would be better than waiting around for her captors to get bored.

Just about anything was.

She twisted to her feet and stepped to the door to press her face against the bars on the small window in the cell door.

She saw her guards running down the hall, only to be cut down by whoever was coming her way. Then she saw them, three Kats and two Kantin in black fatigues and hoods. Despite the lack of badges or uniforms, she knew who they were.

Five Ghosts, rounding the corner. She backed away from the door; however they came through, she didn't want to be in their way.

A Kat's face, covered in black cloth, appeared at the window briefly, then disappeared as he nodded.

Four small explosions, and the door was pulled into the hallway with a clang.

"Thank Halikar," she whispered, starting to shake for a moment before she focused her attention on the fact that they weren't out yet.

"How do we get out of here?" She asked, waving some of the smoke from the explosions away.

"The way we came," the largest of those present, a Wolf sizeable even for his kind, offered support as much as pulled her along.

She followed him, not questioning anything. She was intensely grateful to get out of her cell, and the last thing she wanted to do was get the lot of them caught. It would only be worse for all of them if that happened.

The problem with going back out the way they'd come in was that everybody was already inspecting that particular route, where they knew about it. As they headed out, more guards and security forces were waiting for them; blaster-fire and automatic weapons roared, slicing the air above them with death. They barely managed to get down in time; one of the Wolves snarled as his shoulder was clipped, but still pulled a grenade out of his gear and threw it down the hallway, clearing the resistance.

A small, lean tom popped his head up and motioned them forward, the pace picking up as he took the lead and shifted their path to an alternate route.

Despite their speed, she couldn't help but be impressed by how easily this small tom disabled security systems and opened doors without apparent effort.

She hoped she got a chance to thank them all, him especially, for getting her out of there.

They made it out of the building, into the sandy desert surrounding the prison she'd been kept in, and were greeted by a small army. The Lionesses and Caracals opened fire, forcing them behind vehicles and low walls for cover, or back into the entrance of the building.

Grace found herself next to the short tom in the lead behind a prisoner transport.

"Raven One to Nest, hot extraction, northeastern exit," he said in a quick, clipped voice into the forearm of his gauntlet.

"Coming through, Raven One," a low voice replied. There was a roar in the distance, the sound of a jet approaching. A black-and-red stealth fighter the size of small a bomber came in from the desert, mini-gun dropping and whirling beneath it. The sand was kicked up by the large slugs that were hurled by the turret, then the guards themselves were pelted with what looked like great gray globs of wet cement. They quickly went down, and the jet touched down, a loading ramp lowering towards the doors.

"Hurry up and get in!" The pilot shouted back as the small tom she was with all but hauled her up the rap. "We'll have the entire Treverin air force trying to show off in no time, we've got no stealth like this."

Once she was inside, Grace glanced back to see the other four members of unit making a dead run for the jet under fire from the guard towers.

"No need to rub it in," the lean tom who'd brought her in quipped teasingly as he swung into the co-pilot's chair and pulled his hood off to reveal dark cinnamon fur and a more youthful look than she'd expected.

"I'm just saying," the buff chocolate on gold tabby in the pilot's seat chuckled slightly, bringing up the ramp as the other operatives got on board. "Welcome aboard the TurboKat, ma'am; take a seat and buckle in, we'll be flying fast," he said, starting to take off, the jet creating a sandstorm around it as the VTOL jets blasted the ground.

"You're always just saying," the gunner laughed. "Let's freak them out and leave via orbit," her grinned at his pilot.

"I hope you haven't eaten today," the Wolf that had pulled her out of the cell grimaced. "This is going to hurt."

"Ah, don't wimp out on us now," a dark furred shekat teased from behind them.

"Don't worry, I haven't eaten in three days," Gloria chuckled weakly, finally closing her eyes. "I'm sorry... thank you for getting me out of there, but I haven't slept in that long either."

"No problem," he smiled at her reassuringly. "Just pass out. You'll wake up in Serenity Thorn."

"Thank you," she murmured, closing her eyes and relaxing in her seat, quickly falling asleep.

"Okay, definitely going orbital for the trip home," Chance decided. "Less trouble for her ... hey, Jake, can you give our unwelcome guests something to remember us by?" He asked, banking to avoid a lock from one of the Treverin fighters.

"Oh yeah," he purred and opened fire with a series of missiles designed to disable the jets without killing the pilots.

The missiles took off, latching onto the control surfaces of the jets and letting Jake land them before ripping them off and disabling the jets.

"Those, you keep," Chance grinned. "So, everything go well inside?"

"Besides being noticed, and before we got her out, fine," he grumbled.

"Hay, none of _us_ got seriously hurt and we got our target out safe," Syrin reminded him quickly. "You're really the only one who seriously hoped to avoid bloodshed."

"Hey, I was hoping for it," Chance countered.

"Yeah, but with what they do here?" the Jakcal pointed out. "Frankly, it's a _Hell_ of a lot better that some of them died than that we got caught ... besides, Jake, you saw some of the toms in there. We're not dealing with a normal civilization here ... normal _people_."

"You're treading dangerous ground there, Ramen," Syrin looked at him in warning.

"I do know the difference between willing and unwilling," Jake told her, his tone was even. "They're one percent sickos and the rest just your garden variety S&M Dom/sub culture."

"The fact remains that, for the most part, this _was_ a good mission," Silk, the last member of their strike squad, pointed out. "We did what we came here to do, Jake. It wasn't as clean as we like ... but we were here to rescue a MegaKat City citizen, a fellow Enforcer, and make sure she didn't end up blowing the cover of our other operations in this country. Let's face it ... some casualties were going to happen, and this might actually end up _helping_ our remaining agents." The black-furred shekat took off her helmet, shaking out the long, glossy hair that had given her the callname everybody used with her.

"It was good enough," Jake consented. "I just prefer it perfect."

"You didn't even get _perfect_ when you were flying with the Knights all the time," Raman chuckled slightly. "You're just not really black-ops yet.... you'll get used to it, eventually."

"That, or we'll manage perfect often enough that we get away with it," Chance countered with a chuckle of his own. "Shouldn't be any worse than broken bones in the folks I took down, better casualties than ever would've happened without the new guns," he pointed out to Jake.

"Then there are the several dozen dead inside," Jake reminded him. "And no, I'm probably not black ops material. I'm just good at getting things done."

"Jake, none of us really _like_ having casualties," Silk pointed out. "And we're glad you're so good at it. If you weren't, things would have been a lot worse in there."

"Probably," he acknowledged, almost reluctantly.

"Hey, everybody knows you only come out for rescue missions," Cody, the Wolf, added. "Real black ops like blowing stuff up," he added with a grin that made everyone chuckle.

"Besides, when it's not like this, I'd rather have you in that lab of your working up new toys for us to field test," Syrin winked at him.

"And it lets your partner keep playing SI, actually spend time with his kits," Raman chuckled. "Black Ops and a family life don't blend all that well, usually. Speaking of kits, how are they doing?" The Jackal asked Chance easily.

"Growing incredibly fast," he shook his head as they broke free of the atmosphere and kept going up to break any sensor lock that Traveris might have on them by going behind a satellite. "Doc said this litter will be at least three, possibly four or five, so Midnight's ecstatic. I don't understand it, but she really loves being pregnant and having so many kittens to care for."

"It's what she's always wanted, same way you always wanted to fly," Jake said with a soft smile for his best friend.

"Yeah, but you'd think she'd get tired of it eventually... what she goes through _having_ them if nothing else," Chance chuckled.

"What about you, Jake?" Syrin teased with a grin. "You and that MMA fighter you're seeing going to settle down any time soon, maybe start a proper triad with Rock?"

"Not likely," he chuckled with a shake of his head. "Her life is on the road and probably will be until she's injured too badly to continue."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen _too_ soon then, but it'd be nice to see you with a few kits of your own," she chuckled. "If it'll happen with anybody, it'll be with her."

"Or so her paychecks hope," Cody snickered. "There's a bit of a pool," he winked.

"Well, I can end that pool now," Jake said. "She's sterile from what happened to her as a kit."

"You're kidding, right?" Syrin asked, blinking as Chance chuckled and shook his head.

"No, he's not. Her heat cycles got fucked up when she was just starting 'em, she can't have kits since."

"So that's why you refused to bet on her," Syrin grumbled.

"Yeah. I heard about it when Jake was first getting to know her," the buff tabby nodded. "It messed her up royally."

"Y'know, you _could_ have told me," she muttered.

"Hey, no being a sore loser," Cody chuckled. "Though it means smart money's back on Midnight."

"Only if you're an idiot," Chance laughed. "She's good with tabby kits right now, thanks."

"So who else is actually in the running?" Jake grinned back at the team, honestly curious who others could see him with.

"Well, there's Princess, for one," Raman said.

"Already married, though not everybody worries about that, as you can see," Chance chuckled. "I'll 'fess up, I put my money on Kathie. I know you and Rock have had the occasional threesome with her, and word is that if she ever decides to have kits you or Tanner would be her top picks."

"It's not like already married counts with Amanda," Jake snickered. "I could see her, or Kyale if it was possible, maybe even Kathie, though the dynamic's not all right for kits. They've all got excellent breeding to pass on."

"Yeah, but how many of 'em would be willing to let their daughters be Clawsons? I imagine that's going to play in too," Silk pointed out. "At least from what I've heard about your family."

"That isn't hard," Jake laughed. "There's quite a cottage industry around providing kits to toms who want their name passed on. It's just a fee."

"Ah, but they don't count for the bet," Silk winked. "We're only counting fems you actually hook up with ... you've got to stay in the mother's life, and the kits', before we pay out."

"Good luck then," Jake shook his head in amusement at the terms. "Even if I settle down and raise kits, odds are good the kit's mother won't be the female who helps raise them."

"The kits for the bet wouldn't have to be Clawsons, it's just the way Silk figured out who _she_ would bet on," Raman chuckled. "I imagine you'd have _some_ kits with any fem you settled down with? Otherwise, that'll be one heck of a pool with the interest by the time we break down and split it up."

"Hay, the one I was most likely to settle down with is taken and very much not kinky, the second wouldn't happen until I retire from the Enforcers and isn't kinky and the third can't have kits anyway and isn't kinky," Jake told them with a wink. "The one who _is_ kinky wasn't even someone I'd discussed settling down with."

"Which is why I bet on Felina Feral," Silk grinned. "She's much more your speed, and not worried about personally having kits for the Ferals."

Jake blinked at her, clearly startled by hearing the idea voiced by anyone except Rock.

"Jake?" Chance looked at him, catching the hint of a blush under the cinnamon fur that escaped everyone else. "Holy ... I thought that was just somebody joking about _her_."

"And I think my odds just got a _lot_ better," Silk snickered as they nosed down, back towards the atmosphere of Aristal.

"Somebody just forgot to tell _me_ it was an option," Jake objected with something of a pout.

* * *

Melina Stewart's tail flicked in irritation as she watched the aerobatic prop that was all but a shoe-in for the winner. Usually these air shows were a great place to find test pilots and design recruits. The last couple years they had become a constant reminder of what she couldn't have. Today was worse.

Today she saw in his work that he wasn't letting the industry do more than slow him down. This prop was a noticeable improvement over the one she'd watched the same pilot fly a few years before.

Damn short-sighted, greedy bastards had cost Pumadyne the most gifted designer in generations. Now it was clear that he would be their competition within the decade ... if that long.

There were other recruiters and contacts here, as always. The stunt shows had the most competition; military jets had enough complications to getting into the business that Pumadyne practically had the monopoly in MegaKat City, but stunt planes could be built by anybody.

Which made the sleek, tuxedo-marked tom in the polo shirt and khakis who was watching the prop plane in rapt attention a serious irritant to Milena.

"You know who put that plane together?" He asked, glancing over at her as he picked up her particular interest in it.

"And it's pilot," she nodded reluctantly. As much as she hated helping other recruiters, Jake had all but bent over backwards to help out in a project he had every right to have sabotaged. "Who are you with?"

"Rickson Aeronautics," he said easily. "So, why did Pumadyne blacklist him, or don't you know?"

"Jackass of a shortsighted recruiter keeping a theft from Jake a secret and the old tom's club backing him up," she grumbled darkly. "Even from the inside I couldn't prove it in court."

"Ouch," he winced. "Lemme guess ... if the company'd let you and he was willing to trust 'em again, you'd snatch him up in a second. He does more than just stunt flyers then?"

"Oh hell yes," she crossed her arms, glaring up at the dancing plane. "Are you familiar with the Enforcer jet named Black Sun?"

"Oh yeah," he chuckled slightly. "I heard that the guy who designed that one is the Black Sun's gunner, but there's a difference between modding a jet that's already been built and designing a new one; I wasn't sure if he was as good at building jets as he was props."

"A lot better, from what I've seen. The Katerwal was his work, back when he was barely seventeen and looking for a job. Given what he did helping out with the Steel Talon's final months," she sighed. "He designed and built a handful of private jets before going Enforcer too. Guy does good work, but you won't need me to tell you that. Anybody with a clue could take one look at whatever he's working on now and know what he can do."

"If it's any consolation, it'd probably be best for you if he _was_ working for us," the tom chuckled. "We don't do military, and don't have any particular interest in changing that right now... from the sound of it, a company he was working for might just have a chance of snatching some of Pumadyne's bread and butter out of their paws. You know if he's here, watching the show?" He asked her curiously.

"He always is," she nodded. "Easiest place to find him will be at the hanger for that jet, or down on the field when any of his babies land. His pilot's daughter is flying another of his projects in the junior division."

"Cool, I'll look forward to seeing her in action," he smiled. "Anything else about him you don't mind filling me in on? Never hurts to get a tip."

"He's extremely paranoid about corporations stealing from him," she said. "He takes to honest flattery well, and excessive flattery poorly. What he builds are his babies. He sells them when he can find a buyer, which isn't often, but it's not why he builds them. He's big on pushing limits in tech and physics. Can usually get away with it too. The odds that you'll get him full time is almost nil, no matter what you offer him. He's loyal to his partner, and his partner is loyal to the Enforcers. He kinds is too, but it's not like Chance is." Melina paused, considering him. "Good luck, and be prepared to go military if you get him. Civilian planes will never satisfy him for long."

"We'll keep it in mind," he nodded. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet. Mike Thompson; if you're ever looking to get out of Pumadyne, it sounds like you've got a lot better sense of right and wrong than some of your superiors do," he said, offering her his hand.

"I'll keep it in mind," she shook it firmly, clearly actually thinking hard about something. "I've put a lot into my career with Pumadyne; too much to drop it easily."

"Fair enough," he nodded easily. "Just give us a call some time if you decide it's not worth it anymore," he said, pulling out a card and handing it over to her. "Anyways, thanks for the information. Don't know if we'll try hiring him right away, but it's good to know before we talk to him at any rate."

The recruiter and manager both turned their attention skyward as the plane pulled into a sanity-defying loop, releasing brightly colored smoke behind it before coming in for a landing.

"Chance puts on quite a show," Kyale said, standing in the open-air observation area along with Jake, Owl-eyes, Midnight and the young kittens as Chance's routine ended. "His daughter is flying as well?"

"Yes," Jake nodded. "In the juniors division. She's getting ready now."

"Do they ever get a chance to fly together in shows like this?" She asked curiously, wrapping an arm around Owl-eyes as he leaned against her lightly.

"Every so often, though not in competition," Jake nodded. "She's not old enough, or skilled enough, to do team competition with him yet."

"It's good that they have something they can do together, then," Kyale smiled. "Does she enjoy it as much as he does?"

"No, but it would be _very_ difficult to enjoy flying as much as Chance," he grinned.

"Very true," she smiled. "How have you both been doing, with your new job with the Ghosts?" She asked him curiously. "I know you've had some ... interesting missions, just based on the rumors about what they've been up to."

"Interesting, explosive, strange, fun ... it's been everything but dull," he grinned at her. "And I can talk about almost none of it, unfortunately. I know I'm really liking it though."

"More than the people you're dealing with can say," she chuckled. "I don't know if it was you or the Ghosts, but I've heard about some of the missions they've handled. You, they, do very good work."

"We try," he smiled with a nod of acceptance. "How are you doing, other than still improving your rankings?"

"Enjoying work much more with my new assistant," she grinned, reaching up to scritch the Hyena's ears. "My performance is better now, too. It's far easier to relax with some help."

"I don't doubt it," he smiled warmly, his thoughts drifting to Rock with a visible effect on his expression.

"Still enjoying married life?" She asked with a knowing grin. "Where is Rock, anyways?" She asked him curiously.

"Very much," he purred somewhat dreamily. "He's at work. His shifts on the construction crew mean our times off don't always match up."

"Which makes the time they _do_ have together even sweeter," Midnight giggled, then glanced over her shoulder. "Jake, you might want to come back to the waking world, looks like somebody's coming this way."

"You always knew how to spoil my fun," he grumbled teasingly and measured up the tuxedo tom walking up to them.

"Jake Clawson?" The tom asked him, extending his hand. He had the look of a recruiter; Jake had gotten used to looking for them at these shows. But he looked a _lot_ more laid back than most of them; in a polo shirt and khakis instead of a suit and tie.

"Yes," he nodded and shook the tom's hand. It was usually easier to let them talk, say he'd think about it and forget about it. They always wanted far too much to 'overlook' his blacklisting.

"I'm Mike Thompson, with Rickerts' Aeronautics. I understand you built the beauty that just touched down for your pilot?" He asked him easily.

"I did," he acknowledged. "Designed and built her last year."

"Impressive work, especially since I understand you're more familiar with fighter jets," he said, sounding sincerely impressed. "How familiar are you with Rickerts', and what we're into?"

"You're responsible for most of what passes for his competition," Jake said with a mixture of amusement and respect. "I think you built five or six of the planes in the advanced division."

"Guilty," Mike chuckled. "Though as you've probably guessed, I'm a recruiter, not an engineer... if I was an engineer, you'd probably have been slugged by now," he grinned.

"They're welcome to try," Jake grinned back, earning a snicker from Owl-eyes.

"I was wondering if you might be willing to do some work for us, probably freelance to start, until you were comfortable dealing with the company? We've got some clients that'd just about kill to get a plane like that one," he said, indicating the small prop and the tabby who was accepting the crowd's adulation briefly before taxiing back to his hangar.

"Willing to kill, but not willing to deal with its creator," Jake shrugged. "I do sell them when a buyer comes around."

"Is it that blacklisting BS that gets in the way?" Mike asked him. "If that's it, I can tell you right now that Marty won't care."

"At first," he nodded, his attention on the planes in the air. "These days it's mostly that it's hard to care. It's not really my loss anymore."

"I suppose I can see that; you've got another career now," Mike nodded. "Just out of curiosity, what would it take to start you thinking about caring again? Really caring," he added. "Like I said, it'd be great to have somebody of your caliber working for us, at least once in a while. Might be a good way to supplement your Enforcer salary too, for you and your family."

"We're not, at least not the way you're thinking," Midnight chuckled. "We're with the tabby over there," she grinned, nodding at Chance as he came up from the hangar.

"My sister married my partner," Jake chuckled. "Then I married my partner's cousin. As for caring," he gave it some thought, long enough for Chance to join them. "I build for the people I care about now. Military or civilian."

"And your partner flies the best of your dreams," Mike smiled. "I'm glad you're content, Jake; Miss Stewart would probably be glad to hear it too. Enjoy the show. And _you_ ," he grinned, turning to Chance, "are a _Hell_ of a pilot," he added before heading off into the crowd.

"The best one here," Chance chuckled. "Another recruiter?" He asked, picking Carmin up and scritching the toddler's head lightly.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "A new startup looking for talent and none too fussy about backgrounds."

"In the good way, or the bad way?" Chance chuckled slightly. "You gave him the usual 'I'll think about it'?"

"The good way, maybe," Jake said even as he considered it. "And yes. Your round looked good from down here. How'd it go?"

"It went great; think there's only a couple folks here with a chance of beating me, and they'll have to sleep with the judges to do it," he joked, earning a groan from Jake and Kyale.

"Come on, let's hit the concession stands," Midnight suggested with a grin. "I think everybody could use a snack."

"I think so, his sense of humor is dropping back to his Academy days," Jake chuckled, shaking his head as they started off to get some food.

* * *

It was dim in the The Claw and Fang; the light and music designed to encourage the sensual dancing on the floor and the cries of pain and pleasure from those working their lovers harder with any number of implements.

"So, what appeals to you the most?" Maxwell Steele purred to the fluffy white shekat on his arm.

"How about a little dancing, then we see if one of the stages is clear?" She purred back, leaning up to give him a light kiss. "I know you like having an audience," she grinned.

"Sounds like a plan," he grinned and slid an arm around her as they made their way to the dance floor.

Sheena grinned as the song changed to a tango, the two of them pressing together as they joined the dancers.

"So," she purred as they danced, "do you think you'll be done with my painting soon?"

"I hope so," he nuzzled her neck before nipping at the vein. "Something isn't right yet. I'm not sure what."

She shivered a bit as he nipped her throat, tipping her head to expose it to him.

"Maybe we can take a look at it later, see if we can figure it out in private," she purred throatily.

"I'm not going to object," he grinned, his eyes privately flicking to a very different couple on one of the stages. Just the memories of what he had seen the buff tabby do to his cinnamon mate made him hard in an instant, something that his date took shameless advantage of, pressing against his crotch.

"Now I _know_ you're not getting like that _just_ dancing with me," she chuckled. "Who're you looking at?"

"Their names are Rock and Jake," he nosed her attention to the pair, and in particular the lean cinnamon tom that was only a couple strikes shy of coming hard from the whip his mate was dancing across his body. "At their wedding Jake let Rock kill him, long and slow and bloody. The healers brought him back, but it was unbelievable to watch."

"You say they brought him back like it's a bad thing," she giggled. "Mmm ... I'll bet it was incredible though," she purred as the lean tom roared and came hard with one last crack of the whip across his back.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he murmured, nearly ready to come in his pants from watching Jake and Sheena's rubbing. "How into pain he is, to actually come from the whip alone."

"Most subs aren't that into it," she agreed with a low rumble. "Maybe tonight, we'll see how close I am to it," she grinned, curling her tail around his leg lightly.

"Now that sounds good," he rumbled throatily, his attention focused on her again. "You are beautiful when you're bloody."

"Then let's finish this dance and see how close you can bring me to needing a transfusion," she purred lustily, rubbing her thigh against his raging hard-on through his pants. "Or if I'll make you want to take me right here before we get that far," she added with a grin.

"Move over to the pillar and I'll take you here and now until you scream," he reached down and squeezed her ass, his claws out.

"My lead then? How unlike you," she teased playfully, taking them back into the dance and moving them towards the pillar he'd mentioned.

"Only in choosing the timing," he pushed her against the solid surface hard enough to knock her breath out. He slid a hand under her miniskirt and sliced her bikini underwear off.

"Good," she grinned, sucking in a lungful of air. "I don't want any more than that," she purred, draping her arms around his neck and spreading her legs for him. Her sex pulsed with anticipation, the cool air against her lower lips drawing a small moan from her as he unzipped his jeans.

"Take me, Maxie," she moaned softly. She leaned her head back, exposing her throat and flicking her tail up between them to rub him through his jeans before he closed the small distance between them to drive his hard shaft deep into her pussy, nearly lifting her to her toes with the force of it.

He grinned at her cry of pleasure as he thrust into her, but what really drove him on was the way she twitched and clamped down round him as his claws drove into her ass.

She pressed her ass back into his claws, rowling loudly as blood seeped out over his fingertips. She pressed her breasts into him, rippling the walls of her sex around his barbed shaft as he thrust into her, drawing his cock up into her body.

"Hurt me," she begged him, pushing into his thrusts as he clawed into the tender flesh of her white-furred rump.

"As much as you can take," he promised with a nip to her neck, enjoying the willing body that would take what he gave.

She whimpered and moaned beautifully, working her body around his cock, his claws drawing blood from her ass and thighs. She cried out, her body clenching down, orgasming around him as he thrust into her hard and fast, finally coming himself, pumping her pussy full of his thick seed.

"Mmm... _very_ nice, Maxie," a low, familiar, feminine voice rumbled behind him.

"I rather enjoyed it too," he grinned back at the sultry Margay. "Where's your playmate?" he raised an eyebrow at seeing her unadorned by a pet.

"He wimped out," she shrugged, stepping around so they could both see her. She was wearing a leather harness that left her sex and breasts exposed, and it was clear she'd already played around for a while. "Something you and your little friend wouldn't do?" She asked hopefully, reaching up to run a claw along Sheena's throat, the shekat shivering at the attention. "Or are you only up for one fem paying you attention at a time?" She grinned over at Maxwell.

"Oh, I'm up for it, and this pretty thing likes to bleed," he grinned and thrust into her a last time before pulling out. "She makes quite a lovely subject after a long night of loving attention."

"Mmm ... do you like to do other things too, pretty?" She asked.

"Yes, Mistress...?" Sheena smiled shyly.

"Karetha," the Margay purred, reaching down and cupping Sheena's sex, catching their mixed juices in her hand. "And your name?" She asked, bringing her sticky fingers up to Sheena's mouth to be dutifully licked clean.

"Sheena, Mistress Karetha," the shekat purred happily.

"So, Maxie, do you want to play with her here a bit more, or back to one of our places?" Karetha rumbled hotly.

"Hmmm, I think a little privacy could be fun," he purred deeply. "We can always take her to a stage later if we feel like it."

"Then why don't we go back to your place, if it's clean enough?" She grinned, leaning over to give him a playful kiss. "I'd _love_ to see some of your latest paintings, if it's up to it."

"I think I can manage without embarrassment," he chuckled and made quick work of making himself street legal. "We would have headed back eventually. I'm working on a painting of Sheena here that needs some work yet."

"Ooh, sounds fun," Karetha grinned. "I've got to go pick up my clothes; follow, or should I meet you out at the cars?"

"I haven't moved," he said easily. "I'll see you at my place, and have her ready for a little fun."

"See you there, then," the Margay winked, turning and flicking her short tail as her spotted form retreated towards the changing rooms.

"Mmm ... she's _damned_ sexy," Sheena grinned, kissing Max. "So, shall we get going, or are you going to want to clean me up first so I don't mess up the upholstery?" She winked.

"I think I'll let you mess up the leather and fuck you while you lick your seat clean," he purred deeply as they walked out.

"Sounds good to me," she giggled, pulling her short dress down enough to pass street legal, if barely. "So, how much do you know about what Mistress Karetha likes?" She asked as he led her out to the car and she climbed into the passenger seat of his bright red imported sports car.

"A fair amount," he rumbled in excitement and turned the car on. "She's a professional sadist; making a living hurting people who get off on it. She'll find your limit and leave you begging for more."

"Sounds wonderful," she grinned, wriggling in the seat a bit so her skirt rode up to give him a bit of a show if he looked, and so she could enjoy the feel of the leather against her sore rump and sensitive sex. "More than just claws and blades then?"

"She knows _far_ more than that," he laughed easily and reached over to finger her dripping sex. "I don't think there is a way to inflict pain she _doesn't_ know."

"Mmm ... if you're not careful, she might just steal me away from you," Sheena teased, moaning as his fingers found her clit and he extended a claw to play with the sensitive nub. "Keep that up though...."

"I can always find another if she's more your speed," he chuckled deeply and leaned over to steal a kiss at a red light.

"Mmm ... we'll have to see, but right now, I like the way you kiss better," she purred, licking his nose. "She's pretty, but I have a feeling that's about the best she'd say about me too unless tonight is a bigger blast than any of us are expecting."

"She can't fill you like I can either," he winked before pulling into the underground parking garage for his apartment complex. "Though you're probably right. Folks like Jake are really her speed."

"Which means we're lucky she didn't notice him before us," Sheena grinned, opening the door on her side and sliding out. "Mmm ... it looks like I _did_ make a mess on the seat," she mock-pouted, shifting to kneel next to the car.

"You'll just have to lick it clean, then," Maxwell chuckled as he unbuckled his belt and silently debated which opening to take this time. "Oh, she knew Jake was there. His mate refuses to let her play with him."

She raised her tail, giving him a great view of the tight, pink pucker of her ass as she stretched herself out over the seat.

"Oh? He the jealous type?" She purred, starting to lick the mix of blood, semen, and her own juices from the leather.

"Nope, he just doesn't like _her_ ," he chuckled and dripped her hips roughly before forcing himself into her unprepared, dry ass. "He lets others take Jake in public, but she can't even _look_ at Jake without getting growled at.

"Ah!" She gasped as he thrust into her ass, returning to cleaning up the chair, purring as she worked his cock with her body. "Mmm ... ooh ... what'd she do?" She asked curiously.

"She's not sure, I haven't heard anything more useful, but the best guess is that he's either reacting to rumors or doesn't want to take the chance that she'd lure Jake away from him," he shrugged, grunting slightly when she squeezed down around him. "It's not likely to be personal. I don't think they've ever actually met when she wasn't growled off."

"Lucky for us!" She groaned, milking him skillfully. "Mmm ... fuck, Maxie, fill my ass," she moaned hotly.

"You finish cleaning my seat first," he growled a playful demand. "Then I'll make you scream."

She redoubled her efforts, lapping the blood and come from the leather, working his barbed shaft the entire time. For good measure, she turned her face, drying the seat with her cheek as her tail flicked against his strong, lean chest.

"Good girl," Maxwell purred as he began to fuck her in earnest. He reached down to play with her clit with his claws, rubbing it between the hard sides of them as his thumb worked in circles around the tip.

"Oh Master!" She cried with a whimper, her body starting to tremble as her pleasure built. She heard a car door close, and the thrill she felt at the idea of getting caught pushed her over the edge. She rowled loudly, sure she'd be caught now, her body clenching down around his cock, her sex spasming, achingly empty even as Maxwell roared above her and filled her ass with warm, slick seed.

"So, does she like an audience, or was I just lucky to get here when I did?" Karetha purred, draping her arms around Max's neck from behind and kissing him.

"Oh, she likes an audience, but she particularly likes getting caught by strangers," he laughed before pulling out of Sheena while he kissed Karetha. "Ready to move up to my place?"

"I think so," Karetha purred, pulling Sheena up for a kiss. "Unless you want to clean up your Master before we go?" She grinned.

Sheena wanted to, but a glance at Maxwell made her shake her head slightly. She knew that look. He wanted to get on with things.

"Let's go then," the Margay grinned, following Maxwell up to his apartment along with the fluffy white sub, her skirt barely low enough to be legal, and not low enough to hide the matted fur and come-stains on her thighs. "So, Max, do you have anything more than the piece you're working on since I was here last?"

"A few," he rumbled. "Five paintings have been finished, and hundreds of sketches in three books. What's hard is getting a showing, much less buyers," he grumbled a bit.

"Well, _I_ still appreciate the piece I bought from you," she purred. "Have you talked to that Tommy boy? He knows people who'll do kinky shows, after all."

"I did, and he freaked out when he saw the collection," Maxwell shrugged. "More politely than most, but I saw it."

"Hmph. Well, one of these days you'll be rich and famous even without your family ... they'll recognize you," she said confidently. "Whatever you paint."

He opened the door and let them all in, morbid paintings on display on the walls. Fems and toms, Kats and Kantin, even a few Xanith featured as models. Each was dead or dying in one way or another ... though the models themselves were perfectly fine, off somewhere in MegaKat City, and most of them not particularly caring what had happened to the paintings Max had done. 

Sheena was one of the few exceptions. She was still enjoying his company, even with two finished drawings and a painting nearly done.

"Mmm, I think I know him," Karetha grinned as she regarded one of the new paintings of an Alsatian Kantin. "You captured him quite well pained and bloody."

"Thank you," Max purred. "The eyes are the hard part yet, of course... and convincing them to let me get them to the point where I can start my work. Sheena's been _very_ obliging to my little quirks," he smiled at her, pulling the cover off the partially finished painting he'd done, the details of the face still unfinished. "I haven't decided how I'm going to kill her for this one; my drawings have gone better," he explained, indicating a large sketchpad opened to a portrait of the young fem dangling from a noose.

"I almost _did_ strangle doing that," she giggled. "I like the other one better," she observed.

"That's because I let her cheat for it," Max chuckled as Karetha turned the page to reveal a drawing of the shekat in the tub, naked, her head beneath the surface. "She could breathe through a straw while I sketched."

"You've _got_ to be able to find somebody who wants these," the Margay protested. "MegaKat City's big enough that there has to be someone with money who'd appreciate them."

"That's the frustrating part. I know the market is out there, I just can't seem to connect with it, even with my family and personal connections. I just don't have the right ones yet."

"Mmm ... well, tonight, why don't we focus on each other, then we'll worry about business some more?" Karetha suggested with a low rumble.

"I like that idea," he rumbled in return as everyone made their way her his bedroom, a lavish torture chamber done in black leather, blood red satin and chrome. "So thoughts on how she can be used best to do that?"

"Oh, I've got a few," Karetha grinned. "You have some spice-ice made up?"

"Always," he grinned and turned to get the tray from his freezer.

"While we wait, why don't we get to know each other better?" The Margay purred, turning to Sheena and reaching under her skirt to fondle her dripping sex. "Or at least get you out of that dress, unless you don't mind if it's ruined tonight?"

"I don't mind," she moaned with a grin even as she began to strip.

"Very good," Karetha grinned back, kissing her and pressing her fingers up into the shekat's sex. "Mmm ... so, what types of pain do you prefer? Blades, whips ... strangulation?" She rumbled lowly, glancing at the sketches.

"Yes, yes and yes," she giggled. "I like being fucked or punished while I fix something, like the mess I made in his car or not performing well enough.

"So let's see if you can earn a punishment instead of making us have to come up with one," the Margay grinned, undoing her skirt and exposing her sex, framed by the leather harness she'd been wearing before. "Show me how good your tongue is."

"Yes, Mistress," Sheena grinned and knelt, nuzzling the fragrant, damp fur before running her tongue along the length of the slit.

"Good girl," Karetha purred, reaching down to run her claws through Sheena's pale hair, spreading her legs, reaching between them with her tail to tease the shekat's breasts. "Think about how much trouble you want to be in when you're finished."

"Yes, Mistress," she shivered and went to work with her tongue, driving it deep into Karetha's body.

"Now that's a nice sight," Maxwell grinned as he walked in and didn't even pause before stripping down. "Why don't you two move to the bed so I can fuck her while we're at it?"

"Sure," the Margay chuckled, stepping back and moving to the bed, kneeling near the head of it and making a fine display of her striped and spotted body. "Mmm ... why don't you stick a few of those ice cubes in her pussy before you fuck her?" She suggested with a grin over Sheena's body as the white shekat put her tongue back to work.

"I like that idea," he grinned and used a pair of slender prongs to pick up a piece of capsicum-laced ice. The first touch was a light swirl around Sheena's clit.

"Oh, she likes that," Karetha moaned as Sheena gasped against her body, the burning oils trapped in the ice leaking over her sensitive flesh as it started to melt. "How badly have you burned her before?" She asked him with a grin.

"Oh, very little," he said, sliding the ice down Sheen's slit in a controlled slide of pain. "It's not that appealing past this level."

"I'll behave for tonight then," she purred. "Unless this naughty little thing gives me a reason not to," she winked, teasing Sheena's nipples with her razor-sharp claws. "The screams ... they're entirely unique," she rumbled with a low, throaty sound as she kissed Max hotly.

"Mmm, oh?" he pushed the ice cube into Sheena's sex and opening the prongs to leave it there while he played with Karetha's breasts with his free hand. "Still, that should be enough for now. I want back in her ass," he rumbled and lifted Sheena's legs to make it easy for him to thrust into her again.

"Oh yeah," Karetha moaned, pushing down onto Sheena's face as the shekat whimpered and ate her out, lapping at her pussy hungrily as she worked her ass around Max's cock. "Mmm ... if you want, I'll demonstrate later, but your house," the Margay panted. " _Fuck_ she's got a good tongue!"

"If we still have energy after the usual fun," he grunted and unloaded in Sheena's ass again.

"Oh, I - ow!" Karetha yelped as Sheena bit her swollen pussy lips, pulling back with a snarl and hooking her claws through the shekat's rigid nipples.

"I think she just earned the punishment she was waiting for," the Margay rumbled lowly, looking down at the sheepish white shekat who was trying to look cowed and afraid, and not really making it.

"She's like that," Maxwell grinned at Karetha and pulled out of Sheena ass. "What do you have in mind?"

"She got in trouble with her mouth... let her get out of it with it too," Karetha rumbled. "She sucks your cock while I use your whip... or should I put my bullwhip together instead?" She asked with a grin.

"Go for the bullwhip," he grinned at her. "You stop when I come?"

"I think that's a good incentive to do the job right," Karetha grinned. "Every time she bites you is one lash after you're finished though," she rumbled, going to her skirt and purse, unthreading the leather belt from the skirt and pulling the handle of a bullwhip out of her bag, screwing it into the whip.

"Yes, it is," he grinned and presented his cock to the fluffy white shekat who'd turned around on the bed to kneel facing him.

" _Now_ you behave," Karetha laughed, cracking the whip to test it out. "Mmm... it's _not_ going to save you," she purred, snapping it again, this time against Sheena's ass.

"Yeaow!" Sheena squeaked as much in shock as real pain before she lowered her head and took Maxwell all the way down her throat.

"Mmm ... good girl," he groaned, rubbing her ears as he started thrusting into her mouth. Karetha brought the long, supple whip back, getting up a good swing and slashing it across Sheena's back with an expert flick of the wrist, opening up a bloody, shallow slash.

He felt her flinch, the same way she usually did when he was just starting up the real pain, but she managed not to bite down as she sucked and worked him with her tongue.

The Margay was in her element; she whipped Sheena, careful not to go too deep, tearing skin but not biting into the muscle or bone beneath that she knew she could if she really wanted to cut loose.

She just didn't think that the shekat would be up for _that_ sort of punishment, not without _seriously_ hurting Max in the process. While that could be fun, it wasn't in her interests tonight to alienate such a delightful artist. He had so much potential that was yet untapped, though he had an inkling of it.

"Ohhh," Maxwell groaned as Sheena started to work him to the edge, her arousal-scent thick in the air around them.

"Go ahead, let yourself go," Karetha rumbled, using the whip to curl around Sheena's body and lick at her nipples. "I think she's learning her lesson quite nicely, and we've got other games to play."

"True," he groaned and grabbed Sheena's head to hold her against his groin as he began to thrust in earnest. "Love her mouth," he panted, right on the edge, his balls tight against his body.

Karetha reversed the whip, shoving the handle up under Sheena's tail as she stepped in, pulling Max into a heated kiss and working the shekat's ass roughly with the leather-wrapped tip until he roared into Karetha's mouth and emptied his balls into Sheena's.

"I get it next, and no teeth this time," Karetha purred as he recovered his breath.

"Yes, Mistress," Sheena moaned as they shifted positions again. Sheena relaxed on her back, the whip still in her ass as Karetha settled above her and Maxwell thrust into her empty sex.

The Margay straddled Sheena's face, pulling Max forward and kissing him hungrily as the shekat started licking her sex out, being careful this time not to use her teeth.

"Mmm ... she _is_ good," Kareetha purred into Max's mouth, drawing his tongue into hers and suckling it.

"Yes," he purred, grunting as he pounded into Sheena's well-used sex. "Do we want to treat her, a bit of strangulation-play while she eats you out?"

"Please do," Karetha grinned. "Want me to do the same for you?" She offered with a purr and a moan as Sheena's tongue found a particularly good spot.

"No," he turned her down with a smile before Karetha shifted back a bit to give him room to get his hands around Sheena's neck, stroking the soft white expanse as much as putting pressure on it.

"Your call," she rumbled, stroking Sheena's sex and his cock as she could, playing her claws over the sensitive flesh as they made out, and Sheena moaned and whimpered into her sex ... or tried to. The sounds were cut off as Max tightened his grip, and Karetha shifted slightly to block her mouth and nose.

"Love how she gets off on this," he purred as Sheena's body tightened and fluttered around his cock.

"Fuck her, Maxie," Karetha rowled, her juices dripping over Sheena's muzzle. "Nnngh ... fuck her _hard_!" She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as the shekat's tongue lashed her sex.

He grinned and did just that, pounding away at the slender white body as he put more weight forward against her throat. He locked mouths with Karetha, whimpering into her mouth as he felt Sheena's body clench down hard, rippling around his sex as she came. He thrust even harder, eager to fill her sex again.

"That's it, Maxie," Karetha moaned as Sheena's tongue brought her right to the edge and over in a single breath.

He roared, leaning forward into Sheena as his balls pulled up, emptying themselves into her sex as she came down from her orgasm, her body gradually stilling, her hands slipping from Karetha's hips.

"Oh _fuck_ yes," Karetha purred languidly. "Sweet Tamorl I love that feeling."

"I think she's a little wiped out from the whipping," Max chuckled, letting go of Sheena's throat as he shifted to pull out of her.

"Bit of a lightweight then," Karetha chuckled as she moved off Sheena's face, trying very hard to let Maxwell figure it out on his own just what happened.

"Oh, I think we can...." She knew the moment he realized just why Sheena was so still; she could still remember that look of shock and horror as he realized it was a warm corpse around his cock now ... and the spike of arousal that she knew was buried beneath it all.

"Sweet Bastet," he whimpered, backing away from Sheena, staring at her unblinking, staring, dead eyes. "Sh-Sheena, quit playing around...."

"I don't think she's playing," she said evenly, trying very hard not to jump him right then and there when his cock gave a jerk at the words. It was just so delicious.

"What... I didn't mean to... oh gods," he groaned, unable to fight his arousal, though she was sure he wanted to... for now. "What are we gonna do?"

She liked this _almost_ as much as she'd loved the feel of Sheena's tongue twitching inside of her for the last time. The shekat's lips and tongue had a faint blue tinge... they could probably revive her if they wanted to.

Karetha wasn't particularly inclined to point that out to him though. Not right now, anyways.

"Do you want to explain to the cops you killed her getting off?" she asked levelly.

"What are you, a comedian?" He laughed nervously. "Fuck, I didn't mean to... _shit_! Even if they believed me they'd put me in jail," he mewled, leaning back against a wall and crushing his hands over his eyes. "Her face... we've got to find a way to get her out of here!"

"Calm down," she rolled her eyes a bit and patted his head. "Get dressed. I know how to deal with this."

"Calm down? I just _killed_ somebody I've been seen out in public with at least a half-dozen times!" He pointed out, his ears flat. "How am I supposed to be calm about this... how can _you_ be?!?" He kept glancing back at her face, and Karetha could see the artistic side of him already putting the scene into place.

It'd be a Hell of a painting, if he could relax about it. One that could get him in a shitload of trouble, unless she was careful about how she disposed of Sheena.

She had just the idea.

"I told you, I know how to deal with this. When you go as far as I do, this happens on occasion," she said patiently.

"Well... okay," he said, swallowing hard before he went to get himself something to wear. Karetha chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed and kissing Sheena's lips gently.

"Thank you for a _very_ enjoyable evening... and a new playmate," she purred before standing up and starting to get ready to dispose of her.

* * *

"Felina," Jake called out to her quietly as he walked into the command officer's changing rooms at the end of her shift. "Got a minute?"

"Sure," she said easily, pulling her uniform off, shaking her fur out before she hung it, her fur sticking out from around her bra. "Is there something up?" She asked as she pulled on a loose-fitting blouse.

"I was just wondering if you were up for going out for drinks," he managed to get out against a bout of nerves. "Maybe Kendar's?"

She chuckled, buttoning up her blouse.

"Sure," she smiled as she turned back towards him. "I've been wondering if you'd ever ask," she added with a grin that only widened when he blinked.

"You could have asked me, if you wanted," he murmured, watching as she finished changing out of her uniform and into dark jeans.

"I could have... but I try not to make the first move when it comes to socializing with other Enforcers too much, sometimes the name intimidates them," she explained, lacing up her shoes. "So, want to walk it? Kendal's isn't too far, we could chat a bit on the way."

"Sure," he nodded, still slightly stunned at how this was going. The only questions that came to mind he didn't really want to ask in this public a place. Just the fact that he was _talking_ to her in civvies was enough to draw a fair amount of attention.

Why did _his_ sex life have to make the betting pool often enough to get him into these situations?

Of course, Chance was the subject of a couple of pools himself... just not about _who_ he'd be with.

"So, how're things going in the lab?" Felina asked as she grabbed her purse and they started out.

"Pretty good, I think. The newest glovatrix additions are going for field-testing in the morning and I have most of the kinks worked out on a hovertank that will bring heavy firepower without so much damage to the streets. How are you taking to command shifts?"

"The work, pretty well. What they mean...." She shrugged a bit. "I wonder sometimes why he's so interested in getting me ready. For the last four years or so, he's really picked up the pace with it."

"Maybe he just doesn't want the Enforcers to have an ill-prepared Commander," he suggested as they walked to an elevator. "What I've read says he wasn't ready when he became Commander. With all the Omegas around these days, the odds that he'll have a long tenure is kinda low."

"I know it," she sighed. "Dark Kat threw him into the office, and he'll probably take him out of it at this rate." they got onto the elevator and started down. "Who knows, maybe he's considering actually having a social life," she chuckled. "I'd rather take a few shifts for him so he can go on a date once in a while than because he's injured."

"Especially if it's not a working date, like he seems to have with Khan," Jake winked. "Talk about a power couple."

"Oh yeah," she chuckled. "They're good together though. It changes his whole mood ... I always hope that Khan's in town when I have to deliver the budget reports," she grinned.

"I can imagine," Jake couldn't help but laugh. "You don't think he's actually thinking about ... you know ... the R word?"

"I... don't know if I want to or not," she admitted as they reached the bottom. "If he does, I'll hope that he's happy, but it's going to be a short tenure for him. He'll always have to deal with people second-guessing his entire career if he retires now," she mused, quieting down as the door opened and they started out.

"Not so much in another decade or two though," Jake said. "Still young, but not so short, and you'd be extremely well prepared for a seamless transition."

"Right," she nodded. "And frankly, all things considered, most people with any sense wouldn't hold it against him. The Omegas ... they've made making that first century a much bigger thing, for all of us."

"No kidding," Jake nodded as they walked towards the entrance, catching curious looks from those who saw them. "Especially for those of us in his sights, and he's one of them."

"I _think_ there's three people between us who aren't," Felina chuckled slightly. "And that's counting my uncle's secretary once for both of us. Doesn't matter though. We'll take Dark Kat down just like the rest of 'em, sooner or later." 

They walked outside, the streets relatively quiet for the moment given it was shift change for several thousand Enforcers.

"If I don't take him down, life is going to be very ugly for the next few centuries," Jake said quietly.

"Only if he takes you down instead ... is there a deadline on that, or more of a 'last one standing' approach?" Felina asked him. "We haven't been able to get anybody to fill that one in for us, for whatever reason."

"Last one standing as far as I know, though it gets weird because alliances figure into it, and at least half the Champions aren't really in the contest. Eshik and Marka's, for example, tend to stay out of the fighting, and when Bastet and Halikar invest in different Champions, they don't have to fight each other because they are allies. It's pretty political on the grand scale."

"Making it different from anything else in this town how, exactly?" She chuckled. "I just hope you don't find out you've got to take out a friend. It'll be hard enough with people like Dark Kat."

"I know," he looked away briefly. "Remember that werewolf a few years back?"

"He was a friend of yours, wasn't he?" She asked with a slight nod. "It's in your file, if you look hard enough. At least he wanted to end it too."

"One of my best friends, since I was fourteen," he nodded. "It made it harder, in a way, to put together the firepower that could kill him if he failed. It's easier to pull the trigger on somebody who's trying to kill you, friend or not."

"You're... not talking about the blasters and such you designed for yourself and the other cadets," she guessed, pausing for a moment to look at him.

"No," he shook his head, his voice soft. "I got five high priests, ones I knew could take him out, and lead them to him. It ranks right up there with the no-win situations. Betray your best friend, or betray the city, even knowing what he'd want me to do beforehand."

"Jake, it's not betrayal if it's what he wanted you to do, and he was aware of the consequences," Felina pointed out softly. "Besides, it worked out the best it could... you did the right thing."

"Easy to understand, harder to believe," he managed a small smile. "I came to terms with as much of it as I expect I will a couple years ago, same as Zach. It's just ... it's a hell of a way to get introduced to adult choices. I'd been an academic of one kind or another until then. The first year and a half in the Academy isn't exactly field work intensive."

"Quite true," she nodded, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "I'm just glad it ended up working out. It's worse when they go badly that first time, no matter how 'easy' the choice seems to be."

"Me too," Jake nodded, shaking off the building morose fairly easily. "Not everyone I know well was so lucky."

"No ... come on, let's get those drinks and find something better to talk about," Felina chuckled as they reached the bar. "Neither of us needs to get depressed about work and life."

"I'm sure Rock would bar me from your company if I came home depressed," he snickered. "Beer, or something harder?"

"And _that_ would just be a shame," she grinned. "Think I'll go for Katlow's Ale; technically, I'm on call this shift. Go ahead and order whatever you're in the mood for though," she told him.

"A salty dog," Jake nodded to the bartender. "It's easier when the drinks are similar sized," he explained. "Between Rock and Chance, I've acquired a taste for quite a range."

"Two party animals like that, I don't doubt it," she chuckled as the bartender mixed Jake's citrus drink and then drew hers from the tap. "How are they doing, anyways? I haven't had a chance to meet Rock for all that long."

"Chance is loving life, as usual," he grinned as they found a table in the corner to relax at. "He's taking to being a Ghost better than I think anyone expected, including him."

"He isn't in the active end of black ops," she chuckled. "Not the part of it he doesn't like, anyways ... he's got a Hell of a strong set of morals," she said respectfully. "Might not always show, but the Ghosts, and my Uncle and I, appreciate that. From both of you, and especially from him."

"He has more than I do," he said honestly. "If I put enough work into it, I can probably justify anything to myself. Chance doesn't think, he just knows. It's why I let him make some of those calls, when I can. I know he'll make the one we can both live with easily enough."

"Jake, you're going to _have_ to make decisions like that. You're still a lot better than some Champions have been, even some of the good ones," Felina said seriously, taking a sip of her drink. "Halikar's had some outright psychopaths working for him."

"I already have," he pointed out evenly. "Delegating to those better suited to something when you have the luxury isn't a bad idea. I did get _that_ much out of command class, at least. I have heard about some of the nut-jobs, especially the ones that weren't among The Twelve."

"It's good that you have him," she said quietly. "You've heard of the Blue Moon Killer?"

"A vigilante serial killer in Sayden Bay about forty years ago," he dredged up the name and the scant information he had on it. "That's all I _know_ about him. Given what I know from elsewhere, he was most likely a Champion of one of the law or protective gods and had fairly good mortal connections beyond that. No one can make the rumor that he's the reason Saydan Bay's in the shape it's in today go away. I suspect he became the Harbinger of Justice, which means he killed quite a few good Champions before being killed himself."

"He did," Felina nodded. "And you know more than most people do, with the change in there ... he used the new name, but law enforcement never found out. He was Halikar's last Champion, before you. I wouldn't be surprised if he's half the reason that you're Halikar's _and_ Bastet's, either. He believed that Halikar's purposes were best served, and the public best protected, by going after criminals before they could do any serious harm ... got discharged from the Enforcers early in his career, actually, after he almost killed a small-time 'nip dealer. Once he found out about the other Champions, he took the same approach. When some of the good Champions found out ... it was a royal mess, to say the least."

"I'm pretty sure I know why everybody was so closed mouthed about it to me too," he shuddered. "Even those who definitely knew, and knew him personally. Given my issues with Bastet, no one wanted to give me any ideas. Never mind the humiliation factor for Halikar and his followers." Jake cocked his head and took a brief sip of his drink as he regarded her. "Would I be off in adding that he's a Feral to that list of deductions?"

"No, you wouldn't be," she consented to the truth. "Just don't mention it around my Uncle. They were close, when Alexander wasn't busy being a psychopath. We didn't know how far he'd gone until we were going through his effects and found his 'war journal,'" she explained. "As I understand it, it hit him hard to find out his favorite uncle wasn't just young and overzealous."

Jake couldn't help but shudder in sympathy. "I won't, unless I have to," he promised. "I have no interest in hurting him if I have another choice."

"Glad to hear it," she nodded. "Wouldn't have mentioned it myself if it weren't for the point. You don't give yourself enough credit all the time, Jake ... you're a good Kat, and I think Bastet and Halikar made the right choice, even if it's been a pretty long road getting to where you're starting to agree with 'em."

"I more conceded the point that it's not worth the energy to fight it," he half-chuckled and sipped his drink. "I'm not getting out of the job, and I'm not going to let the world go to hell by not doing it. That doesn't leave much room for being pissed off about it."

"Fair enough," she chuckled back. "So, how about a different topic?"

"I think Rock's still somewhat in a daze from the wedding," Jake grinned, more than willing to take on something he liked more. "He's really started to look to the future, to have something to pass on to our kits in time."

"What's he got in mind?" She asked him curiously, doing some quick math on Rock's age and logging the subject of kittens as one to ask about.

"Brothels," Jake shook his head a bit. "Focusing on S&M, at least at first. Something about helping out those who started turning tricks like he did. Better training, some protection, fewer improvised toys. That kind of thing."

"Starting a brothel for the kinky set as something to pass on to your kittens?" Felina chuckled, shaking her head in bemusement. "That's one of the stranger legacies I've heard of, but certainly not the worst. I didn't know that he used to be a professional," she admitted.

"Back in his teens, when he was in Saydan Bay," he nodded with another sip. "It's a legacy in that it's a business, something that if we work it right, will provide well for them for a long time. Besides, between the two of us, the odds we won't have at least one seriously kinky kit, by blood or adoption, is pretty low," he said with an amused smile.

"Very true, especially depending on the mother," she chuckled. "You're looking forward to having kits then? Or just planning on it eventually?"

"Planning on it," he said. "With my first three in the hands of a priestess, I plan on raising a couple myself too."

"As Clawsons, or Furlongs?" She asked as she sipped her drink. "Or the mother's family?"

"Clawsons," he smiled to himself. "Rock has plenty of close relatives. I'm the last Clawson that can still reproduce."

"And your mother's desperate for that to change, isn't she?" Felina winced. "I'd heard there was some bad blood, something about kits, but not the details."

"Desperate is an understatement, though she's mellowed somewhat," he grimaced. "The bad blood was mostly about her repeating what I was getting from Bastet's priests," he admitted. "Nine ... I wasn't ready when they first approached me, and it wasn't any better when she started pressuring me at twelve when she caught me kissing Midnight. I'm starting to get over it, thanks to Rock and not hearing about it as much."

"That's good ... and you do have some kits, even if you're not raising them, so at least you know you can have them... that take the pressure off at all?"

"From Bastet's side," he nodded with a bit of relief. "Three healthy kittens seem to have satisfied them. It's just made my mother worse," he half shrugged. "Now she thinks there's no reason I shouldn't accept her buying any shekat she likes for the job."

"Because, of course, having one litter you're not raising means you don't give a shit about any others you might want to have," Felina said, rolling her eyes. "Is she going to insist on _raising_ them? If so, she's going to be shit out of luck as soon as the fem _meets_ her."

"I don't know," he admitted. "You might be surprised what money can get someone to do, and there are a lot of shekats out there that don't have much by way of maternal instincts. She's introduced me to six already over the years."

"And I'm guessing that if you got along with one of them, you were lucky," Felina snorted, shaking her head. "I can understand wanting the family to keep going, but there's a point where you're just getting ridiculous ... sounds like she hit it about fifteen years ago."

"Before that, when I came out a single kit and she couldn't get pregnant again," Jake sighed and finished his drink. "Then my father died. I think she really lost it then. She didn't have far to go, with how she was raised."

"The same way she tried to raise you, just worse?" Felina guessed. "Given that she can't have kits of her own, it wouldn't surprise me. Is it a family issue, with small litters?"

"And infertility," he nodded. "No one's had a kit after forty in my family for generations, and most never do."

"No matter who the other parent is? I'd think that mixing in a bit of the Furlong family's fertility would help," Felina chuckled slightly.

"It might," he laughed deeply at the thought. "The trick is getting it to happen."

"I'm sure Rock or Chance could set you up if you wanted," Felina giggled. "The Ferals do pretty well too, though I don't think any family outdoes theirs for numbers."

"Not while still as close as their's at least," Jake nodded. "Perhaps. I haven't found any of them appealing as a mate yet."

"Fair enough," she nodded. "So, how's the Furlong side of your family doing? Chance, Midnight and the kits."

"And more kits and still more kits," he snickered. "Doing well and enjoying the family time, though Midnight is somewhat annoyed that the litters aren't closer together."

"I don't have any idea how she handles it," Felina chuckled, shaking her head. "She's a good mother though ... a lot of fems I've met wouldn't have been near as understanding when Tamera turned up, at least not about taking her in. She doesn't seem to be worried about the family line as much as just enjoying kittens."

"It's her thing," he nodded with a fond smile for long ago times. "She's only a couple months older than me and she all but raised me. She's loved mothering her whole life."

"Have you considered trying to have a litter with her again, or is that still more than you're up for, given the history?" Felina asked as she finished her drink and the bartender came over to refill it. "You've had luck with some fems, at any rate, if what I've heard about you and Kyale, that shekat from the MMA," she chuckled.

"Thought about it," he nodded fractionally and accepted a sweet blue star without question. "Not sure it's a good idea yet. For Kyale ... she's a friend, maybe more someday, but she enjoys things the way they are."

"Just try convincing most of the people who've seen you two that's all it is," Felina chuckled.

"Same with me and Midnight," he grinned at her. "Not many would believe we weren't lovers."

"True," she admitted, thinking back at seeing the two of them together, even after Midnight had married Chance. "So, just how much experience _have_ you had with fems?" She asked him, cocking her head slightly. She tried to think of any toms she knew that were as disinterested in females has Jake had been much of his life and was at a loss. Could it be that people couldn't grasp that he could be so close to a female and not be her lover?

As she thought, so did Jake, mentally counting to give her a truthful answer.

"Nine," he said after a sip of the sweet drink he'd been given. "Between Midnight, Candra and Kyale."

"Candra ... the priestess you mentioned who had your kits?" Felina guessed. "Haven't heard her name before."

"Yes," he nodded. "Fela wanted the honor, but I couldn't," he half shrugged. "We've fought way too much. Candra's pretty and very mellow. Still had to get drunk first, but it worked."

"Mmm ... think you're drunk enough to consider your tenth tonight?" She asked with a playful, teasing grin.

"Depends on who it is," he purred and leaned towards her before he caught himself. "I'm not very drunk."

"Well, I'd _hope_ you wouldn't have to be too drunk to go home with me for the night ... or the other way around," she winked, leaning forward to kiss his nose lightly and found her mouth licked with a kiss that nearly happened. "Rock likely to be around?"

"Only if I call him," his breath caught in his throat, their mouths only a whisker apart. He was honestly shocked at the speed of this given her reputation for not taking a lover easily. Was this really happening? Did he care ... really, did he care why she'd kissed him? "He's out tonight."

"That's fine by me," she purred, tipping his face up into a kiss that she let linger and found it returned, if hesitantly. "You gonna be okay?" She asked him with a chuckle.

"I'll be fine," he murmured even as he leaned forward to finish the kiss.

"Good," she purred. "So, your place or mine? I've got some toys, but I imagine you do too."

"First ... just how much do you know about my tastes?" He asked, not wanting to break the mood but needing to know just how much he'd need to fill her in on eventually.

"I know you've managed to get yourself on the 'watch' list for your bedroom habits," she chuckled. "Not too much more, but I know the sort of things that Rock's into, and that you enjoy pain in a way most Enforcers don't admit to. Kathie doesn't talk, but she'll confirm hints for close friends if you know how to read her," Felina winked.

"All true, and a lot more," he murmured as he reached out to brush a bit of black hair away from her eyes. "If we go to my place, it's hard to miss our tastes. I haven't gotten as much on your tastes as you have on mine."

"Given that we're supposed to be at work tomorrow, I don't think there's anything you're into that you'd want to do that I'm not up for," she purred, kissing him again. "You drive?"

"Sure," he shivered slightly in anticipation as they stood and he really _looked_ at her broad, powerful body that still managed to have the curves of a well-bred shekat suited for giving birth and feeding kittens.

Despite that he would drive, she lead and everyone knew it just by the way she touched his back. It wasn't their rank at play here. It was their natures, both inherent and raised. She kept her touch light, to not distract him as they made their way back to his car and then to the condo complex he lived in.

"Mmm, nice place," she smiled as they parked and started in. "Does Judie still live here with her Mistress?" Felina asked him curiously.

"Yes, they're down the hall from us," Jake nodded as he led her inside, past the palm-scanner at the main door and to an elevator. "They're quite the couple."

"That they are," Felina smiled, following him up. "She was a good Enforcer, but she preferred being the Queen's pet. I hope nobody's going to talk too much about this?" She chuckled as the elevator opened and they started for the door.

"Hi, Jake!" Mike said cheerfully as he let them out, then got into the elevator to take down the garbage in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hi," Jake grinned back at the Cocker Spaniel. "These folks will talk a whole lot less than the ones who saw us at Kendar's," he said before unlocking the door to his condo and giving her a first look at the home of a very kinky couple with no kits.

"I _like_ your taste in art," she purred, looking around the place. "Mmm ... maybe for our second date, I'll show you some of what I've got up," she winked, brushing her tail against his leg. "The best is in your room?" She guessed.

"It helps to be a favorite subject of a talented artist," Jake grinned. "And I think so at least. The most explicit ones at least."

"Well let's go look then," she grinned back. "And compare to the model," she winked as he led her back to the bedroom. She whistled under her breath as she took in the three paintings, and was sure the order they were painted in as they became more explicit, no doubt as Jake's comfort with the idea and the artist increased. The first looked like it had been done when he was still in collage, though it was difficult to tell without seeing his face.

It was also a room that made no effort at all to hide that this was a place for sex, pain and serious bondage. The bed had a dozen hook-points, the ceiling and floor contained several each and the selection of toys and weapons, all meticulously clean even as they were well-used were on display as a point of pride in the room.

"Oh, I think we'll get along quite nicely," she grinned. "How much do you know about _my_ tastes?" She asked him, turning to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Next to nothing," he admitted, looking up at her curiously.

"I like being in charge," she purred, kissing him and turning him towards the bed, pressing him back towards it as she undressed him. "No surprise there to most people. Bondage, control-play, pain... I'm not as much into blood as you are, but I suspect you've got other options here," she grinned, taking his shirt off and pressing him back onto the bed, kissing him as she straddled his hips.

"Electricity, capsicum," he suggested with a moan, his entire body submissive and willing to her advances.

"How strong do you like your spice?" She grinned, undoing his belt and pants to find him only half-hard and barely peaking out from his sheath. "And do you have strap-on harnesses to go with those dildoes?" She asked with a wink.

"Second drawer down," he motioned to the built-in cabinets under the dildo collection.

"Good," she purred, standing up, undressing to her bra and panties before taking her cuffs from her belt. "Hands above your head, handsome."

Jake obliged, her eyes on her and openly hungry for what she was promising as she cuffed him to the headboard with a set that had seen real use in the field. "The spice-ice and chilled items are in the fridge," he said and stretched his neck to lick at a cloth-covered nipple.

"Good," she purred. "Do you want to taste me, Jake?" She rumbled lowly, reaching back to unhook her bra, pulling it out from between them.

"Yes," he half-whimpered and reached for her firm breasts with his mouth. His mind was completely into this, and his body was finally really catching on.

She climbed up onto the bed, purring as he suckled and nipped at her nipples and breasts. She slid a leg down, rubbing it against his gradually stiffening cock and sheath.

"I enjoy a little pain too," she told him, reaching down to play a claw around one of his nipples. "Mmm ... do you enjoy those cock rings I saw on the way in?"

"Yes," he gave a hard nipple a sharp nip before sucking it while he ran his tongue around it. "Everything here is something I enjoy having used on me," he promised her eagerly.

"Let me get one for you before you're too hard then," she purred, climbing back off the bed and going over to the toy chest. "Have any favorites?" She asked him with a grin over her shoulder.

"The silver one with a black band," his voice quivered in anticipation. "It has fine needles inside."

"You _do_ like sharp things, don't you?" She grinned, taking the cock ring and returning to fit it around his balls, sheath, and shaft. 

"Oh _yes_ ," Jake hissed through the sharp intake of breath at the needling pain against such sensitive skin.

"Mmm ... just one moment, then you can get back to your snack," she winked, taking the case off one of the pillows and tying it around his face as a blindfold before heading over towards the mini-fridge. He heard her open it and crack a tray of the ice, then a sharp intake of breath before she closed the fridge and returned to the bed.

"Where were we?" She rumbled throatily, pressing her breast to his lips and climbing on top of him again. She could feel his body press up, seeking the heat of hers while his mouth worked on her breasts, kissing, licking and suckling anything that met his mouth.

She purred and moaned as he worked at her breasts, a cool wetness dripping onto his stomach as she rubbed her leg and tail against his sex and balls. After a few moments, she took off his blindfold and rose up, standing above him.

"Want to know what you think of the view for now," she grinned down, pulling her sodden panties down, letting him stare up at her literally dripping pussy. She gasped sharply as the cool air hit them, carefully lifting a leg to leave her panties around one ankle. "Like what you see?"

There was a pause, a subtle shift in tension she couldn't place right away, and he reached his face up to play his tongue around her clit as he let his eyes drift closed, falling back on skills he'd learned during Midnight's heats to keep the questions from coming again.

"Mmm ... let's keep your eyes out of things then," she groaned, letting him lick at her clit for a few moments before she blindfolded him again, then knelt straddling his face so he didn't have to lean up as much. "You've got a good tongue," she praised him as he went back to work, her clit tingling as he worked on it, cool, tingling juices dripping onto his chin and chest.

Felina leaned forward to brace against the wall as his efforts began to make her thighs tremble. Without any warning, that rough tongue drove into her sex, lapping at the walls and the mixture of her juices and the capsicum laced ice water there.

"Oh _yes_!" She hissed, grinding her hips against his lips as he swallowed the mix of burning oils and her sweet arousal. She loved the way the mix felt inside of her, and the way it put her every nerve on edge for his rough tongue to work on.

Between his skill, the cubes in her sex, and the time it had been since she'd done this last, it wasn't long before she let out a lusty roar, her body tightening, squeezing two of the mostly-melted cubes into his mouth as she came hard.

He worked her all the way through the cries and spasms until her legs were quivering in his hands; his strength and the wall the only things holding her up.

"Mmm ... you're good at getting out of those," she rumbled lowly, glancing down at the cuffs dangling from one wrist against her thigh. "How good are you at holding off, or staying up, while you've got something in your cock?" She asked him as she let her legs recover a bit. She felt the shiver of raw desire surge through him even before he could answer.

"Very poor at holding back," he admitted, though his voice gave no doubt at how much he enjoyed the sensation.

"As long as you can stay up until I've come, I think I'll live," she chuckled, shifting off the bed and walking back to the toy-chest, running her tail along his cock, barely held back by the needle-studded cock ring.

"That I can do," he promised, rolling to his side to watch her select from the wide variety of slender, and not so slender, rods he'd had used on him. Without thinking he reached down to shift the cock ring around a bit, drawing pinpricks of blood from the engorged flesh.

She selected a long, slender wire that led down to a battery pack. She turned on the pack, stroking the wire against her own slick pussy-lips and jerking a bit as the shock hit her.

"You two _are_ into a lot of different things," she grinned, turning it off and coming back to him. "So, why don't we blend a few of them?" She rumbled, starting to work the thin wire into his cock, holding it still so he wouldn't twitch and make her hurt him in a way they didn't want.

Every bit she worked in hitched his breath another notch until all he could do was whimper between gasps, his cock leaking pre and his balls already pulling up. His fingers dug into the sheets and he squeezed his eyes shut to try and keep himself from coming in her face.

"Tell me how much you love this," she purred, licking the blood from his cock as she left just the tip of the wire sticking out of his urethra, fingering the button and toying with the idea of giving him the full shot before he was inside of her.

"More than almost anything," he cried out, already fighting to hold back, his hips thrusting against her hand in the moments when he couldn't. "It's incredible, Felina. So incredible."

"Then let's see if I can top it," she rumbled, straddling his hips ... then pushing down over the cock-ring, pushing the needles into his cock, the oils left in her sex burning the tiny wounds as his shaft rubbed against her interior walls. "Last guy I knew... mmm... anywhere _near_ as kinky as you loved this," she grinned, pushing the button to start the shocks through the wire that set both of them off, making her body pulse around his as she cried out.

She felt his roar as his seed pushed the wire from his body and into hers with the hot, gooey liquid. Claws dug into her hips, pulling her against him with each instinctive thrust and grunting cry from under her.

She bit her lip, hard, as the wire poked against her g-spot and went off. She shifted, working herself carefully to try and push the sparking wire back into him, whimpering and fighting to hold back by the time it was there.

"Fuck, you like this strong!" She groaned as it went off again, her body spasming around him, trying vainly to put her second orgasm off until he came again too.

"Oh yeah," he groaned, trying to cooperate with her efforts despite his body's wishes to just keep thrusting and coming deep into her body. There was a moment, brief as it was, where the eroticism of filling an attractive female with his seed actually exceeded the pleasure of the pain racing through his body.

"Gods, Jake, come with me!" She yowled, coming hard, milking his cock as her orgasm rocked her body. She road him hard, pulling the seed he offered up so readily to her deep into her body until she could only lean forward and pant in the aftermath.

" _Fuck_ that was hot," she panted, turning off the wire and leaning forward to kiss him hungrily. "Need a bit of a break ... or want to be on top for a bit?" She offered with a low purr.

"I have plenty more in me," he grinned up at her with a wickedly playful expression as he pulled her down for a solid kiss. "Question is, how much do you have in you before you beg for it to stop."

"I've never been outlasted before," she grinned back down, purring into his mouth. "And I _have_ slept with Furlongs before," she winked playfully.

"We'll just have to find out then," Jake grinned and pushed lightly on her shoulder so they rolled over to put him on top. "I've never lost a challenge before."

* * *

Rock drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove home, the early-morning radio playing as he listened for any news reports that might have dragged Jake out at the ungodly hour it had gotten to be and injured him at the level he'd felt happen. He smiled slightly, hoping that anything that had come up hadn't interrupted his date with Felina; she was a good Kat, and the fact that Jake was actually going out and pursuing somebody, let alone a fem, was a good sign in Rock's mind.

He'd taken the chance to go scout out a location for the 'club' he'd started toying around with the idea of after the wedding. He'd thought about it, on and off, for years, but now he was actually looking at the effort that would be involved in making it happen. He wasn't sure if it was what he'd been told at the wedding, or just that he thought it was time again, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

And, if tonight was any indication, he was right. He'd managed to find a place near the seedier parts of town he'd be looking for employees in that was actually in a fairly nice neighborhood itself. The trickiest part, besides affording it, would probably be the neighbors ... he'd gotten the vibe that they'd be adamant about _keeping_ their neighborhood nice, and the sort of business he was thinking of had a tendency to rub against that.

He'd just have to play his cards right ... see what Jake thought of letting it be known that there were Enforcers closely involved in the setup. That would go some ways towards convincing them he wasn't just a two-bit 'entrepreneur' who'd spotted a vacant property. Hell, he already knew enough openly kinky Enforcers to make it an Enforcer-only club if he felt like it. He was sure Kathie would find it terribly amusing.

He pulled into the parking garage, smiling as he noticed Jake's car. Good to see he was home; they could talk some, if he was up to it, and if he wasn't... well, Rock was still glad he probably wouldn't be sleeping alone today. They'd had too many sleeping times apart in the last few years, and it was one of the few things that Jake grumbled about. Not often, but he had.

"Hi Queen," he nodded to the powerful gray bitch as she joined him in the elevator going up to the floor both their condos were on.

"Hi," she smiled down at him. "You're out late without your mate."

"Yeah, I've been doing some looking around for a business location," he said easily. "Don't suppose you'd know who to talk to in town about zoning for a small club?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Of course, and the best way to ask," she grinned. "What kind of club?"

"Sex club, kink-friendly... kinda like the Claw and Fang, if you were running a brothel out of the location too," he explained. "It's not just a business idea, I'm hoping to start something that can get some of the down-and-out hookers and street-kits headed that way off the street... somewhere they're not in danger of being seriously abused by the people keeping an eye on them, or ending up on drugs. The sort of place I could've used when I was growing up; I got _damned_ lucky ending up where I have, and I know it."

She nodded. "Ambitious, and admirable. You intend the hookers to live there?"

"Thanks," he smiled slightly. "And yeah, I do, unless they've got a better place to live. Jake and I probably won't be living there ourselves, but we'll be spending a lot of time there during setup and until it's got enough of a rep that we don't have to throw out the assholes and dealers on a daily basis. I've spotted a good location, but getting it zoned for mixed residential and commercial, all the right licenses, and convincing the neighbors that we aren't going to drag the slums into their neighborhood will be the trickiest parts."

"It will be, even with friends in all the right places," she agreed as the elevator stopped. "The neighbors may be swayed with the number of Enforcers you can show are watching. Having them swing by or hang out can go a long way towards soothing nerves, especially about the dealers and street walkers moving in. Both tend to shy away from any location with that much law enforcement hanging around."

"That's about what I figured," Rock nodded. "Clients and otherwise," he chuckled slightly. "If we need any extra advice on this, mind if we pick your brain?"

"I'd be happy to help out a kindred spirit with such a project," she inclined her head to him before they headed towards their separate condos.

"Thank you," Rock said before opening the door to his condo and walking in.

He was pleasantly surprised that Jake wasn't waiting for him, really. And, when he took a sniff of the air, a grin spread across his face as his surprise became even more pleasant.

"Well, smells like you've had a _very_ pleasant evening," he purred, starting back towards the bedroom, peeking in at Jake and Felina's intertwined bodies. Jake was in good shape for what he enjoyed in bed... a little bloody, but not too bad. It explained the rush he'd felt earlier too.

"Just how asleep are you two?" He asked quietly; he didn't want to crawl into bed with them without some warning, but they looked too contented to wake up just so he could crawl in with them.

Jake mumbled and waved a hand; not awake, but enough that he could make the invitation.

Rock smiled, stripping down and climbing into bed behind his husband, snuggling up close to him.

"Guess you had a good night, huh?" He purred, wrapping his arms lightly around both the kats in his bed, rubbing Felina's back and Jake's stomach lightly. She tensed, then relaxed as she realized who and what was going on.

"Mmm-hmm," Jake purred and snuggled back against him. "You?"

"Productive," Rock murmured, nuzzling Jake's neck lightly. "I'll want some details in the morning," he winked, giving Jake the chance to just get back to sleep for now.

"Good," he murmured, relaxing into rest again.

Rock smiled, nuzzled him, and settled in to sleep himself. He was almost out when a too-familiar beeping jerked all three of them out of unconsciousness in a heartbeat.

"Damnit!" Felina snarled, half falling from the unfamiliar bed before she realized that the pager going off wasn't hers.

"Agreed," Jake growled as he found his pager. "I'm supposed to be off duty too."

"Who is it?" she asked, pulling on her clothes with the ease of years of practice.

"Not a number I recognize," he admitted as he got dressed.

"Want me to get some coffee on for when you get back... either of you?" Rock asked with a sigh, pulling the covers over himself. 

"I think I'll be headed home after this," Felina said with a smile as she patted herself to check for all her things.

"I'll appreciate it though," Jake nodded and leaned over to kiss him with an affectionate lick. "We both have plenty to talk about, I expect."

"Probably," Rock chuckled, returning the kiss. "Just stay out of trouble, love."

"I'll try," he managed a grin despite the seriousness of what these calls usually meant.

"C'mon, I'll drive, you put in the call to find out what's going on?" Felina offered as she and Jake started out.

"Deal," he nodded. "At least it's not an emergency op. Not from an unknown number."

"There's that," she nodded as they rode the elevator down. "And at least we both got a little sleep first. Was there anything down at the lab they'd be calling you for?" She suggested.

"They shouldn't be," he said even as he thought about it. "I know all those numbers too. It'd be one of the command center numbers if something blew up again and Feral wanted to snarl at me in person."

"And I'd have gotten a call too," she chuckled. "I don't suppose it was a number I might know?" She asked him as they reached the parking garage.

He handed her his pager and watched curiously until her expression told him she didn't recognize it any better than he did.

"This should be interesting," he mused as they got in his car. Whoever it was would have a surprise after paging him and getting her returning it.

"Hopefully it won't be too weird," he murmured and took the pager back as he handed her the keys. He was in the passenger seat and dialing the number his cell phone before the engine even turned over.

"Detective Dupin speaking; is that you, Lieutenant Clawson?" A somewhat familiar voice answered after the first two rings.

"Yes," Jake answered while he took a moment to place the name he hadn't heard in years. "What's up?"

"We've got a body in the Bars... sorry to wake you up, if we did, but we think she might be in your social circle, based on some of what we've found here. Could you come take a look? You might have more of an insight into some of this than any of us."

"Felina and I are headed your way," Jake told him as the car pulled out onto the largely deserted street. "Vic's description?"

"According to the ID, 5'3", long-furred solid white shekat, blue eyes. According to the body... well, I hope you haven't eaten all that recently. Whoever dumped it torched it, but left the ID in the wallet."

"Odd," he murmured. "I know several it could be, though none of them closely. What IDed her as part of which circle?"

"We've got lash-wounds on her back, and numerous claw wounds... could have been part of what happened to get her killed, but that and a membership card at the Claw and Fang in her wallet suggest that she's part of the S&M circle... hang on, did you say you and Lieutenant Commander Feral were coming?" He asked, seeming to just catch on to that part.

"That's probably where I've seen her then, if she's one I've seen," Jake nodded to himself. "And yes. She was with me when the page came in, so she decided to come along."

"Right... we don't have any sort of a briefing ready, but any help'll be welcome," Austin said after a moment. "We're in an alley near the corner of Walnut and Leach; you know the place they turned up that 'nip dealer the Manges offed last month?"

"I know it," Jake said before repeating the location for Felina. "We'll be there soon."

"We'll be waiting for you," Austin agreed before hanging up.

"So, what's up?" Felina asked. "You have a siren and lights in here?"

"Of course," he winked at her and pressed one of the inconspicuous buttons that looked to be part of the stereo system. In response the car shifted, turning over panels on the outside and inside to offer up a impressive C&C patrol vehicle.

"Showoff," she chuckled, turning on the lights. "Think we can skip the sirens for now. So, what happened?"

"They found a body, torn up and burned, with an membership card for The Claw and Fang. Kinda pegs her for the kinky crowd and Detective Dupin thought I might know her, or at least about her."

"I might too," Felina mused. "He give you a name?"

"Not yet," he shook his head. "Unsecured line and all."

"Fair enough," she nodded slightly. "Hope it's _not_ somebody either of us knows."

"White longfur female, 5'3", blue eyes," he gave what he had. "I've probably seen her around, but it's no one I'm close to at least."

"Me either," Felina agreed with some relief, turning onto a shortcut across town. "Been a while since _either_ of us has been mixed up in a homicide case," she chuckled slightly.

"Not long enough for me," Jake let out a soft sigh. "I've already been to too many funerals, too many graves I know. I don't know how your uncle does it."

"It's not easy," Felina agreed. "And he's been to more than I have. Let's just hope they catch the guy who did it... you said it was Detective Dupin?"

Jake nodded. "He was a year ahead of me in Academy. We worked together a bit on the Werewolf case. He's bright, talented and ambitious. Not a friend, but we've crossed paths every year or two over something. You know him?"

"More by reputation than personally," Felina said easily. "He's shaping up to be this generation's super-detective," she chuckled. "You know the sort... he might not have a conviction for all his cases, but he's got everything short of it. About an 80% conviction rate on cases he's involved with, and the other 20% we're waiting for forensics to catch up enough to provide the proof."

"Impressive for a non-mage," Jake agreed as they spotted the collection of flashing enforcer lights that marked their destination. "I can't say I'm surprised though. Not after working with him."

"And it's good news for this case too," Felina nodded. She pulled up, parking nearby and climbing out. "Let's see what's up."

"Besides charred Kat-flesh," he wrinkled his nose unhappily.

"At least you're not used to it yet," Felina offered.

"There is that, I think," he murmured, part of his mind wondering just what it would feel like to be burned alive. He was fairly sure Felina noticed it too.

"Lieutenants Feral, Clawson," Austin said as they walked up. "Thanks for coming."

"It's not every day I get an Enforcer page from a number I don't know," Jake managed a grin for him. "Just how badly charred is she?"

"Enough that I wouldn't want to swear it was her on the basis of the ID, but not so much that it screams 'faking my own death' to me," the black-furred Kat explained, leading them back to the alley. "Though I _do_ think we were supposed to find her."

"And I don't like it," Jake said, as much to himself as the others. "Burned to make IDing harder, but her ID and membership cards left in the wallet. Something isn't jiving with it."

"There's more than one reason to burn a body," Austin pointed out, showing the two of them the charred, brown body, laying spread out. The throat had been torn out, the eyes destroyed by the fire, all the fur gone. "We suspect sexual assault, or at least that she did have sex not too long ago. The fire could have been meant to wipe out the forensics... that just brings us back to why they _wanted_ her ID'd."

"It could be a legal death, dumped because that's how it's done," Jake considered what he was seeing. "Given her circles, it could have been an accident. Her killer wanted her found and IDed for a proper burial, but not enough to trace back. Might even be suicide."

"Whipping her back raw I could see, but ripping her own throat out?" Austin pointed out, raising an eyebrow and indicating the ragged wounds on her back. "Or are you suggesting she had an angel of mercy somewhere? Here's her card, by the way... might recognize her better from that," he said, passing the ID to Jake.

"Sheena Carew," he considered it. "I'm sure I've seen her, but I don't think we've spoken before," he handed it to Felina even as he wracked his brain for anything he did know about her. "Just that means she's not all that kinky, and definitely not into bloodsport or serious S&M. I'd have met her if she was. My mate Rock and Lieutenant Kathie Firetail of the Black Knights would be good to ask. Both have been around the scene more than I have."

"We'll speak to them later then," Austin said easily. "First, we're going to want to get in touch with the Claw and Fang... I don't suppose you'd be willing to introduce somebody? I know there can be some friction with the Enforcers."

"Sure," Jake smiled at him. "The owner lives down the hall from me. She'll be happy to help as long as you don't sound like you're going to try to pin this on her lifestyle. Rock, Kathie and Felina are good resources as well. Between us we know a significant chunk of the community and who won't mind working with you."

"It'll be good to work with you again," Austin smiled slightly. "And there's no threat of this... not on _her_ lifestyle, at any rate. The killer's... until I know who it is, I can hardly say."

"Agreed," Jake nodded before stepping forward the edge of the scene and really taking it in for all it was, and wasn't. "Let me know if you run into attitude from folks. Either smoothed out or worked around, it can be done, and we know how," he nodded towards Felina.

"Thanks," Austin nodded. "If you've got any impressions or ideas, let us know," he said, letting Jake look over the scene. It was obvious that the crime hadn't been committed here... no blood, that wasn't directly beneath the body. Scorching on the walls from the fire... the smell of gas... this was a dump site, nothing more.

At least it wasn't anything he recognized from working with SI either.

"Was there anything else I can help with?" Jake asked as he turned to look at Austin.

"At the moment, not really," the black-furred tom admitted. "Sorry to interrupt your night... it was a bit of a shot in the dark, we were hoping you might know her or some of her associates. I wanted to get you down here in case you picked up on anything we'd missed... you've got a knack for it, especially with the weird cases," he chuckled.

"This doesn't have the feel of a weird case," Jake offered him a smile. "And I will introduce you around and ask about who knew her. The Claw and Fang isn't _that_ big a group. I'm sure folks know who she is and who she hung out with. Though I would try for a DNA match to make sure that really is Sheena," he motioned towards the body. "The best time to find them is evening. Most are asleep by now."

"We'll work on the DNA until then," he nodded. "At least if we can find her on the record anywhere. Thanks, Jake, Lieutenant Feral... you two enjoy what's left of your night?" He offered, somewhat awkwardly.

"That would be sleep, and at least I intend to," Jake grinned and patted his shoulder. "Drop you off at your car?" he winked at Felina.

"Thank you," Felina chuckled, heading back to Jake's along with him.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Rick wrapped an arm around his stomach as it growled lowly. The young tom hadn't had much luck lately ... since he'd run away from home, for that matter. He'd thought he'd be able to stay with Jordan, but his folks had told him to go back home. He had a feeling that if he went back, they'd call the Enforcers to _take_ him there, so he wasn't about to do that. Couldn't get a job either, not at sixteen, dropped out of high school, and with nowhere to live while he worked.

The lean, brown-furred tom tried to ignore the smells of the restaurant across the street as he found himself a safe corner to curl up in for the night. Maybe after they closed they'd toss out something decent... he could try and figure out a job after that, in the morning. He settled in for people-watching until he could drift off, his eyes moving from one person to another, debating on whether he could snatch a purse or pick a pocket, maybe get enough money to eat more than scraps.

A shekat, a gray tiger tabby with silky long black hair and a flowing tail, caught his focus. Not for her ease as a target, but because she was walking right towards him. He swallowed hard, glancing around to see if there was anything around him she might be after. Why would she want to talk to him? Nobody noticed him... nobody who was good news, at any rate.

"W-what do you want?" He asked as she approached him.

"A playmate for the night," she said with a calculating smile. "I bet you clean up pretty nice."

That was an option he hadn't thought of before... not one he'd expected to be suggested by a shekat his age, either! She couldn't be any older than he was... not _much_ older, anyways.

"How much?" He asked her, quickly making up his mind. It was better than stealing somebody's wallet, anyways... not as likely to land him in jail or back home, either.

"If you stay until morning, two meals, a shower, and twenty for your pocket," she offered.

That would mean he'd have somewhere to sleep too.. somewhere that was probably safe. And _she_ was certainly attractive enough... which was part of the problem.

It seemed like too good an offer, especially out of the blue like this. Why the Hell would she have to go out looking for street-kats to sleep with, when she could probably get any guy she wanted at a bar, for free at that?

"What will you want me to do?" He asked her cautiously, trying to hide his interest in her offer, but not doing particularly well at it.

"Nothing you don't want to," she promised. "My father and I like to help out like this. We get a third bedmate for the night and a down on their luck tom gets a head start on the week."

"Your... uhm, okay," he said, deciding to go along with it without taking the chance of offending her. He got up, trying to brush himself off a bit without being too obvious about it. "So where are we going?"

"The car's a few blocks up," she motioned the way she came. "I'm Janet."

"Rick," he smiled back at her, following her to the car. "What your Dad like?" He asked her, looking up the street for somebody who resembled her and not really seeing anyone.

"Half Xanith," she chuckled. "He's in the car."

"You're _not_ part Xanith," Rick chuckled, looking her up and down as they approached the large black car. "No way... not unless your Mom was one of the smallest kats ever."

"No, I'm not," she giggled. "Father adopted me."

"Oh, okay," he said, smiling more easily. "That makes more sense... what am I supposed to call him?" He asked her.

"Thomas," she smiled and opened the back door of the car for Rick to get in. "Hello father. This is Rick," she said as she slid in next to Rick.

"Glad to meet you, sir," the brown-furred tom said with a shy smile.

"You've got good taste, as always," the Xanith rumbled, starting the car. "Janet's let you know about the arrangement?" He asked Rick.

"Sex for two square meals, a shower and twenty bucks," he nodded.

"Good; you can get your clothes cleaned up too, if you'd like," Thomas told him. "Let's get you back home and cleaned up, then we'll eat, hmm?"

"It sounds good, sir," Rick nodded. His ear flicked when Janet teased it, then slid her fingers down to his lap.

"So how new are you to this?" she asked with a low purr.

"To what?" He asked her with a blush. "Not having a roof over my head? Pretty new," he admitted.

"That I can tell by your smell," she winked and slid her fingers along his sheath, judging how much hunger was going to dim his hormones. "To sex, to threesomes, to sleeping in a strange bed."

"Mostly been with toms before," he admitted with a low groan as she rubbed him through his pants. "Never done a threesome, but I'm used to spending the night. Just not so lucky lately." He blushed some as his stomach rumbled; they'd definitely want him fed before the fun part started.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Though we have enough of a drive left I can probably take care of this," she pressed against his slowly growing erection. "If you want, that is."

"If you want to, sure," he blushed, turning to kiss her back lightly as he heard as much as felt his jeans being unzipped and underwear pushed down. Despite his hunger, it drew a breathy moan from his throat at the touch of fur on flesh.

"Want me to try and help you too?" He asked her with a low, growing purr, running a hand down her belly to rub the crotch of her pants.

Without more than a smile in answer she leaned forward and slid her mouth down, around his growing cock, and freed a hand to fondle his balls. It left his hand little to do but to rub her back and ride the pleasure wave building.

His eyes drifted closed as it sunk in just how much she knew about turning a tom on and bring him to the peak fast and intensely.

He whimpered softly as he tried to hold back, but it was only a few minutes before he couldn't anymore, his hips thrusting up involuntarily as he came hard into her mouth and felt her swallow it before she licked him clean.

It was a dizzying moment before he realized that the car had pulled into a parking garage and come to a stop, and the giant in the front seat had turned around a bit to watch them with open hunger in his dark eyes.

"If you can walk, a hot shower will be ready, and dinner after wards," Thomas rumbled with a definite smile. "Janet will show you the way."

"I can walk," Rick grinned a bit, nuzzling Janet's head lightly as she zipped up his pants and climbed out to show him the way in.

"I'll help you scrub down," Janet winked at him. "I think you're going to be fun to play with."

"Thanks... maybe I'll get to return the favor while we clean up," he winked at her. "And thanks for this chance," he added as she pulled her keys out.

"You are welcome, and you will earn your keep for the night," she promised with a deep purr as they walked into the apartment, nicely decorated, well-kept except for the jet designs on a slightly disorganized work table in the front room. "You'll get your rest, but we can be demanding bedmates."

"I'll keep up," he promised her with a grin. "Is Thomas a designer?" He asked curiously as they headed towards the bathroom.

"Yap," she nodded with a grin. "Even has some designs in production."

"Cool," he grinned back, stripping off his shirt, intensely grateful that he could honestly say he hadn't managed to catch fleas yet. "Mind if I ask what kind of things you and Thomas like in bed?"

"He likes to top, a serious dom on every level," she flicked the bathroom light on to reveal the jewel of the apartment. The shower was big enough for two Xanith, the whirlpool bath could fit three and there was enough marble and glass for a mansion. "He gets his rocks off with S&M, but that's not expected tonight unless you already like it."

"Never tried it before," he murmured, looking around. "Wow... the bedroom done up like this too?" He asked with a chuckle, feeling distinctly out of place.

"Nah," she giggled and stripped down shamelessly to show off the fine black stripes along her back and sides and cream chest with a bigger chest than it seemed like she'd have dressed. "He's Tiger-blooded with Panther mixed in; serious water-lovers on both sides. This room is his indulgence."

Rick undressed himself, watching her shapely body with a low purr in his throat. "And do you like water as much as he does?" He asked her with a grin, setting his clothes off to the side and waited as she turned the water on and tested it for temperature.

"I'm not sure anyone does, but I do like it," she flicked her thick black tail up along his groin before lifting it give him a good view of her ass and sex. "How hot do you like it?"

"Today, very," he grinned, stepping close and squeezing the firm globes of her ass. "Mind if I get a better look?" He asked her. "I've been told I've got a good tongue," he offered with a grin.

"Inside," she giggled and stepped under the hot rain of water, all but pulling him in the huge shower with her.

"Whoops," he grinned, groaning as the water soaked into his fur for the first time in _way_ too long for his tastes. "That feels good," he murmured, lost to the pleasure of hot water and the touch of a willing lover.

"Now why don't you kneel and show me how good that tongue of yours is?" Janet crooned and spread her legs for him.

He slid down to his knees, nuzzling her belly and fondling her dark-furred crotch as the water poured down their fur. After a few moments, he moved his hands, licking her from the bottom of her slit to the top and spreading the lips of her sex, nuzzling and suckling at her slowly swelling clit.

"Oh yeah, that's good," she moaned, stroking his hair and resisting the incredible temptation to drain him as her pleasure grew.

He grinned up at her, licking her clit and slipping his fingers up into her pussy, working them in and out of her body. He drank in her scent, the hot water and steam making it collect in with them, getting stronger by the moment into an intoxicating mix that they both surrendered too quite willingly.

"Teeth," she moaned, her fingers kneading his scalp. "Love teeth."

He shrugged mentally, nipping her clit, then shifting to bite the swelling lips of her sex as he finger-fucked her. He looked up into her eyes, reaching around with his other hand and pressing against the tight, furless pucker of her ass, not sure how much she'd like it.

The moan that greeted his advance was nearly as clear an answer as the way she pressed back onto his finger and worked it with her ass.

He grinned, pulling his fingers from her sex and replacing them with his tongue, his teeth pushing against the sensitive flesh there as he fingered her clit, his claw-tips adding a bit of sharp sensation there as he licked out her slick pussy and fingered her ass.

"Ohhhh, yes!" Janet hissed, her body tightening around the too-small intruders with the first spiraling wave of ecstasy curling up and out from her wombs and clit. Without thinking she began to rock, pressing her sex against his muzzle. With another sharp cry she surrendered to the wave and let it wash her awareness away.

He drank down her juices as she came, his cock hard between his legs as he savored her orgasm, standing up and kissing her lightly after she finished.

"So, did I live up to your expectations?" He asked her with a grin.

"Quite well," she kissed him back, purring deeply. "Up for a challenge?" she grinned playfully, a twinkle in her dark blue eyes.

"Probably," he grinned. "What is it?"

"Wash us both down before you come inside me," she grinned and turned around to lean against her hands on the shower wall and lifting her tail to reveal her slick sex.

He almost started washing them down, grabbing the fur shampoo from the shelf, before it clicked what she'd meant by a challenge. With a grin, he reached down, taking her hips in his hands and pushing his rigid shaft into her tight sex.

"Oh yeah," he groaned deeply. "Never did this before," he admitted, squeezing out some of the shampoo and starting to work it into their fur as he started thrusting slowly, trying to fight the urge to hammer himself into her sex until his balls emptied themselves into her body.

"You'll have plenty of opportunity before the night is over," she promised, rocking her hips slightly but aware of the need to not push him hard enough that he'd lose control. There would be time for that later. "Ever been in a tom?"

"Couple times," he nodded. "Not very often... mmm... Jordan liked topping more," he explained as he reached around to soap up her breasts with a low groan, nuzzling her neck as the position hit his mating instincts hard.

"So does Thomas," she purred. "He'll top you while you're in me, and take my pussy while you're in my ass, come over us while you come in me, have you eat me out while he takes you, every combination you can think of."

"Oooh... sounds like a blast," he grinned, squeezing her nipples lightly before returning to the job of trying to wash their bodies before this got to be too much for him. "Mmm ... does he like oral?"

"Oh yes," she purred deeply. "Puts out more than you can swallow. He'll even fuck you until you pass out if you let him."

"If he wants to, I'll let him," Rick groaned, reaching between her legs to work the soap in around her sex and his shaft.

"Oh _yes_ ," Janet hissed, her body tightening around his instinctively as he worked slick fingers around her clit. "Hurry and clean up."

He shifted his focus, trying to get himself clean before the pleasure building in his tight, twitching balls became too much. As he adjusted the shower head to start rinsing them off, he grabbed her hips and started thrusting harder and faster, youthful enthusiasm making up for a lack of skill as he held back as long as he could.

Her claws skated along the tiles as their grunts and cries echoed in the enclosed space, each pushing the other closer to the edge quickly. While he was distracted and expecting to feel weak afterwards, she reached out with her power to drain a bit of his, feeding as he reached the point of no return.

His seed spilled into her as a long, low moan passed his lips. He pressed against her back, savoring the feel of his first orgasm inside a hot, slick feminine body as she pulsed around him.

"I think we're all going to want to eat quickly, if this show is any indication," Thomas rumbled deeply, his arousal unabashedly obvious in his loose pants.

"I'm ready as soon as we're dry," Rick grinned over his shoulder. "I'd ask if you wanted to join in, but...." His stomach rumbled, loudly, almost on cue.

"I'm half surprised you wanted to play at all with that," Janet giggled, groaning with a shiver as she pulled forward to separate them and shifted so his seed spilled out quickly. She made a quick rinse of her legs and turned the dryers on. "Want me to take care of that, father?"

"Yes, but not here," he rumbled deeply. "He's earned his dinner; let's let him start it, and you can have an appetizer."

"Yes, father," she purred eagerly and stepped out of the shower, shaking her body to fluff her fur out. "You can get dressed, or not," she told Rick. "We'll all be naked soon enough."

"Considering the shape my clothes are in, probably better off not," he admitted. "Kinda defeat the purpose of showering," he half-grinned.

"Not a problem at all," Thomas grinned. "You'll make a good show while Janet gets her appetizer," he rumbled before pulling his shirt off to reveal a powerful body no less impressive than Rick had expected. "This way. I hope you like Imitia."

"Love it," Rick purred, following them out and not mentioning that he'd eat just about anything they wanted to feed him. Hell, right about now, he wouldn't have been _too_ put out if he'd been told that one of his two meals would end up being whatever he got out of Thomas' balls.

He quickly discarded those thoughts, focusing on the delicious smells in the dining room that made his stomach ache. He'd have to pace himself, not eat so fast he made himself sick.

"If you want a midnight snack in addition to dinner and breakfast, we won't hold it against you," Janet winked at him before she knelt in front of Thomas and unzipped his pants. "Just don't get so stuffed you won't enjoy the games."

"I won't," he promised, sitting down and taking some spaghetti and breadsticks before he made sure he could watch the show while he ate. He was a little surprised that the dark-furred Xanith got his own food around while his daughter nuzzled and licked at his massive cock, but it was the least of the strangeness in this house.

He was just grateful they weren't related by blood. It would have been just too creepy once he wasn't starvingly hungry. He felt his own body begin to respond to her lifted tail and watching her go down on the much larger tom with an easy enthusiasm.

Good food and a good show, his sucky week was turning into a pretty good one. Maybe he'd manage to get this to last a few nights instead of just one.

Hell... if he could pull it off, he could come up with worse ways to start his new life than as a pet for the two of them. But he was getting _way_ ahead of himself for now.

Janet, for her part, was only sparing Rick enough thought to keep him interested. Besides that, she was entirely focused on the throbbing maleness in front of her, rubbing her cheek against it, swallowing it so deeply that her throat worked it without her having to try and do anything, just using her rough tongue to work his base. She took his massive balls in her hands, massaging them tenderly as she tried to purr around him.

That cock was going to be an effort to take without walking funny in the morning too. He was sure she was used to it, but a mature Xanith was much, much larger than a teenaged Kat.

Still, the food was good, and he liked being mounted well enough. It was far from the worst way to earn his keep for the night. It paid better than normal streetwalking too, he was pretty sure.

He put their relationship aside; for all he knew, she'd made the first move, and the difference between adopted daughter and younger, live-in girlfriend ... what did it matter?

As he finished up his plate of food, Thomas barely seemed to notice, reaching down with a low rumble to rub Janet's ears. After a few moments, he sat down his fork, taking her head in both hands and starting to fuck her face deeply. Rick winced inwardly, thinking of trying to do that himself ... he'd choke, he was sure!

It was enough to keep his attention from his food for a moment. Her thighs were slick with her own juices, her fingers working her sex hard. Not only was she taking it easily, but she was getting off on it.

Thomas suddenly roared and thrust his hips up hard, pumping copious amounts of seed down her throat. She swallowed it easily, resisting the urge to feed on Thomas from long, bitter experience in how it turned out when she did give in ... even if there was somebody around.

Rick purred deeply, his cock hard and red against his belly as he enjoyed the show.

"Now hurry up and eat," Thomas told Janet. "I am eager to enjoy Rick's ass."

"Yes, father," she purred and quickly took her seat and a serving of pasta and garlic bread.

It gave Rick an opportunity to take a second helping and enjoy it, and the full breasts on the shekat across from him.

They both ate quickly, Rick a little less so for having already had some. After just a few minutes, they were ready to get back to playing, and all three on their way to the bedroom.

"So ... what do you guys want to do first?" Rick asked, glancing back at Thomas and his massive cock. He hoped they had lube around here.

Janet licked her lips and hopped up on the massive bed, spreading her legs. "Come fuck me while he fucks you," she shivered in excitement.

Well... it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Do you guys have lube here?" He asked hopefully, climbing onto the bed and kissing Janet nervously.

"Yes," Thomas nodded, reaching into the nightstand and dropping it on the bed before he stripped down the rest of the way and joined them. "You should be able to sit tomorrow, if carefully."

"Good," Rick purred, relaxing noticeably as he raised his tail and displayed his tight young ass to the huge tom.

"In me," Janet growled playfully as she grabbed his ass and pulled him down, expertly sinking his hard cock into her slick body. "Now you can hold still for him," she claimed a hungry kiss and wrapped her legs around his. "It'll be incredible," she promised, working her sex around his shaft without moving their bodies much.

"Already is," he groaned, reaching between them to play with her breasts as Thomas started to stretch his ass, his fingers coated with thick lube as he slowly worked them into the younger tom's body. It wasn't the kind of lingering, gentle prep that he got with his boyfriend, but Jordan didn't pay for his favors. As it stood, there was no way this wasn't going to hurt some. Not with a cock that big about to pierce his guts, but he wasn't likely to scream at this rate.

"Just wait until he's pounding you into me," she claimed a kiss and rubbed his back. "You'll come harder than you can imagine."

"Bet I will," he rumbled hotly, nuzzling her neck. He braced himself when he felt Thomas pull his fingers out, then that massive body on top of him.

"If you don't, I'm doing something wrong," the Xanith grinned, pressing his shaft into that tight ass with a hot moan, forcing him up into Janet's body.

"Let him ride us," she moaned, squeezing her body down around him as Thomas pulled out, drawing Rick back with him some.

"Not much choice," Rick groaned, somewhere between limp and 

Thomas chuckled, propping himself on an elbow and reaching up to grip Rick's neck and sink his claws into his scruff.

"Fuck!" He whimpered, thrusting lightly between the huge cock in his ass, and the hot, wet, hungry sex around his.

"You like that?" Thomas grinned, starting to thrust harder, grinding his barbed member along the Kat's prostate.

"Yes!" Rick nearly screamed, his body trying hard to explode into Janet and press back into that incredible lightning inside his body.

He did scream with the next thrust, his balls pulling up close and erupting into Janet's body as the pleasure pushed him past the point of no return. His body convulsed, grunted and cried out, completely out of his control until he began to go limp with his orgasm spent.

Inside and around him nothing had slowed down though. Thomas pounded into him with abandon, giving Rick a true taste of what power meant. Janet squeezed, milked and rocked for her own pleasure, but it worked nearly as well on him as the evening began to blur.

Hours later, Rick was sleeping exhausted in Janet's arms, the shekat sandwiched between him and her father. They were both splattered with come, all three were exhausted... Rick had been quite a bit of fun, really.

"Mmm ... he held up well, for somebody who never had a fem before," she giggled, turning her head around to kiss Thomas lightly.

"Or a full-sized Xanith," Thomas grinned at her. "Now you may feed, and remember what I want of him."

"Yes, father," she purred, stroking Rick's exhausted body as she extended her power to draw some of the teen's energy from him. Enough to sustain her for at least a week, but not so much that he would think anything of it given the night they'd had.

It came much easier now than it had a year ago when he had first started to train her not to kill. It wasn't nearly as satisfying, but she understood why she needed to sometimes.

She released her grip on Rick's energy, leaving him only a little weaker than before.

"Good girl," he purred deeply. "Now, what would you like for a reward?" He asked, stroking her breasts lightly.

"Take me until I pass out," she moaned, pressing up into his touch and spreading her legs. "I love your cock."


End file.
